


LJ and Zofia Go to Wayside School

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Wayside (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: LJ and Zofia are told news that they are going back to school. Only this time, they're going to a more or less eccentric school known as Wayside School, a very special school that is 30 stories high with one classroom on each floor. They find out it's a bit of a challenge from both students and the school's rules, especially with their new friend by the name of Todd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Back to School season, everybody.

"You're saying...you're sending us to school?" asked Zofia.

"AGAIN?" asked LJ. "Endsville Elementary was a bust...what makes you guys think this...'Wayside School' will be any BETTER?"

"Maybe it's not as bad as you think." Cherry replied.

"Somehow I have my doubts..." LJ replied. "Not like anyone we know will be there...apart from ourselves."

"It's for your own good," Cherry said. "Try it once and see if you like it. The grass is always greener on the other side."

"Why does it sound like you're reading from a parental expression cliché handbook?" Zofia asked.

"Because I don't know what to tell you about this situation." Cherry told her children.

"Look, it's not going to be permanent," said Lionel. "It'll only be temporary."

LJ and Zofia looked to each other in doubt.

"We'll make it up to you, I promise," Cherry told them. "I've been to plenty of strange places myself when I was around your age."

"She's got a point," replied Lionel. "Considering I've been to some of those places myself. Besides, you'll still have the lunch we make for you when you go!"

"There IS nothing like home cooking..." Zofia admitted. "Especially when you guys are doing it."

"We promise, this won't be forever," Cherry reassured. "Plus, one of our old friends has a daughter who goes to school there."

"I guess that's a SMALL consolation..." LJ replied. "So when exactly is this gonna happen?"

Cherry and Lionel glanced to each other nervously before telling them. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Zofia asked. "As in the day after today?!"

"Nah, the Annie song," Cherry replied. "Yes, the day after today."

LJ and Zofia sighed in mild irritation.

"It could be worse?" Cherry replied.

"We're going to a school that's on the borderline of sanity with none of our own friends there!" Zofia sulked before walking off with LJ. "Sure, this is the highlight of our week so far."

Cherry sighed, bowing her head. "They hate me."

"They don't hate you," said Lionel. "They just hate the situation they're in."

"I wish we could help..." Cherry said. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Hey, those two have been through tougher situations," replied Lionel. "And besides, we always find a way."

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry said softly. "Maybe it'll be alright. Plus they'll get to meet Elyse."

"And I'm sure they'll find a way to bond somehow." Lionel nodded, patting Cherry on the shoulder.

"Yeah... Maybe..." Cherry said softly. "I think I'm gonna have some leftover chocolate ice cream."

"Ooh, I'll come with!" Lionel replied as he went with her.

Zofia stared downstairs as she sat at the top of the stairs with a lot on her mind. "This school is going to kill us, I just know it!" she then griped. "Why would Mother do this to us?!"

"Probably some kind of crazy test from that Drell guy," replied LJ. "From what dad told me, he used to do this ALL the time when he and Mom were teens."

"Hm..." Zofia pouted before getting an idea. "What if we pretend that we're sick?"

"You know Mom always sees right through that." LJ replied.

Zofia sighed. "You're right..." she replied. "Might as well go to sleep...maybe if we're lucky, we won't have to go."

LJ shrugged. "Can't hurt to try...and if it fails? Ah, well."

They soon went to get some sleep after they were told the big news. And once more, LJ was having a dream where Leo Quad was in the role of Duck Dodgers in the 24th-and 1 1/2 Century, on an intergalactic mission.

"Looks like I'm getting a transmission..." Leo remarked. "Better put it on screen."

And after some button-pushing and lever-pulling, the screen activated, showing a taller, full-grown Kimberly, only dressed like Bowsette.

"Ah, Queen Ky'mbrly...to what do I owe this unexpected call?" asked Leo.

"I apologize for bothering you, Leo Quad, but there appears to be an invasion of aliens headed your way who have strange and different customs far from your own," Queen Ky'mbrly reported. "They appear to be not of this world, though they have claims to be. I believe they might be Martians."

"Interesting..." Leo nodded. "Well, my space cadet and I will be sure to check it out."

"Please hurry before it's too late, but help us, Leo Quad, you're our only hope." Queen Ky'mbrly urged before ending the transmission.

Leo Quad buckled himself in. "Alright, Cadet, strap yourself in. We're taking a trip to the Red Planet!" he exclaimed.

"Right behind ya, buddy!" Akito said as he soon appeared before looking around. "Duck Dodgers, not bad."

"Thanks!" Leo replied as he flew the ship towards Mars.

"All systems are go!" Akito smiled.

Eventually, their ship came out of hyper-drive.

"Now approaching, Planet Mars," Leo announced. "Tray tables in the upright position, keep seatbelts on until the spaceship has landed fully, and so on and so forth." And he piloted the ship into touching down on the red planet's surface.

Akito looked ready and determined.

A group of aliens were shown which all seemed to look unique in some sort of way, for instance, one had roller-skates always on, one had glasses and had buttons that said 'Vote For Me!' on them, and another one had glasses and had a giant rule book.

"This is one step for us, and one giant leap for future adventurers." Akito advised Leo.

"Yea, verily, Space Cadet-cousin," Leo replied. "We are venturing into unknown territory...uncharted terrain. Nobody knows what sort of mysterious terrors we may face!"

They soon landed. On the way out, Akito began to hum the 2001: A Space Odyssey theme music before stepping out with Leo to begin a new quest in outer space of all places.

"So this is Mars, eh?" Leo muttered. "Well, it's definitely...unusual."

"Well, it lives up to its nickname of being The Red Planet," Akito replied as he looked down at the rusted iron which gave the planet its nickname back on Earth. "Well, here we are... The old Fourth Rock from the Sun."

There was then a random guitar string heard from that like an old sitcom from the 90's. The two looked at each other, then shrugged before continuing their trek across the alien landscape.

"Eager and Adventurous Space Cadet's log... Leo and I made it onto the Red Planet, and so far, it seems quiet... Too quiet..." Akito reported in a Buzz Lightyear fashion. "So far, we haven't spotted any signs of life...but that might just be about to change." he continued as he and Leo traversed Mars' landscape.

The three aliens from before seemed to pop out from behind them.

"This is most... Illogical..." Akito said on the way. "I sense something, but I'm not sure what."

Leo took out a laser pistol. "Well, in case we see anyone, we'll try to communicate peacefully. If they're hostile...BZZZAP!"

Akito nodded as they explored together. Eventually, they were met with a company of three aliens.

"Aha!" Leo glared before seeing them.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing on this planet? It clearly states in the rules that you shouldn't." One alien spoke up.

"We weren't informed of such 'rules'," remarked Leo smugly. "For one, we just arrived on the Queen's orders! And you don't say no to the Queen! I know I sure wouldn't~" he winked at the camera.

"The Queen? Who cares about the Queen when I'm gonna be President!" One of the other aliens replied. "Vote for me!"

Leo gasped. "BLASPHEMER!" he growled. "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT QUEEN KY'MBRLY! I got a mind to blast you into space dust, PRONTO!"

"Whoa! Hey! Hold it!" The alien cried out.

"Don't yell at my friends!" The other alien glared, punching Leo and Akito away with a giant fist.

"Hostility!" Leo exclaimed, prepping his pistol. "Taste cold photons, fiend!" he opened fire on the aliens.

The aliens yelled out as they were attacked.

"These must be the aliens the Queen warned us about." Akito glared.

"Most likely, Cadet," Leo replied. "And we'll have them running for the hills soon enough!"

"This is our home!" The aliens glared.

"No, it's not!" Akito glared back.

"So buzz off, or get SWATTED, with extreme prejudice!" Leo added as he kept firing his laser pistol.

Akito then shot lasers from his eyes.

"What are YOU?!" One alien complained from Akito's laser eyes.

"Your worst nightmare." Akito smirked.

"Clear out, space creeps!" Leo shouted, firing his pistol like a gunslinger. "Or else you'll all answer to US!"

The aliens looked to each other.

"Well, the rules say... RETREAT!" One alien panicked to her friends.

And on that note, the aliens took off running. Leo Quad and Space Cadet Akito had won the day at last!

"We did it!" Akito beamed to Leo. "You've saved the day again."

A redheaded girl was shown in her own space suit with a robot and alien sidekick.

"I think you were beaten here." The alien said to the redheaded girl.

"Just a little bit." The robot added.

"Apologies, fellow cosmic protector," replied Leo. "But we've got the situation here taken care of!"

"Hm... Not bad... Maybe we could work together someday." The redheaded girl suggested.

"That would be nice." Leo nodded.

The alien looked hopeful.

"Name's Leo Quad, this is my Space Cadet Akito Fudo," Leo said. "And you are...?"

"I am Atomic Betty: Galactic Guardian," The redheaded girl saluted. "These are my colleagues: Sparky and Robot X-5."

"Pleased to meet you all," Leo replied. "I look forward to working alongside you someday, Atomic Betty."

"I look forward to it as well, Leo Quad." Atomic Betty said before holding out her hand.

And so they shook hands, and returned to their respective spacecrafts, before taking off into space.

"She seemed interesting, sir." Akito said to Leo as their job was done.

"Very much so," Leo nodded, as a loud droning beep was soon heard. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Must be another alert from the Queen." Akito guessed.

"It sounds more like an alarm..." Leo remarked. "Oh, no."

Suddenly, LJ's eyes shot open in bed. Fishy Joe was shown to be asleep on LJ's bed.

"Time to get up..." LJ sighed to himself. He picked up Fishy Joe, put him on the ground, and filled his bowl with Pokémon food as he went to get dressed.

Zofia soon followed after with a sharp sigh as she pet Fiona while giving her her breakfast.

Cherry was shown to be cooking pancakes to make up for the kids having to go to Wayside School. LJ and Zofia soon came in, fully dressed, as they sat down to eat their pancakes.

"Okay, I guess this day isn't ALL bad..." LJ shrugged as he ate.

Cherry cracked a small smile to them, exposing her fangs a bit.

"We're not mad at you, Mother, just so you know, just... The idea of this." Zofia said.

LJ nodded in agreement. "No hard feelings...towards you, at least."

"Well, thank you," Cherry said to her children. "We'll make up for this somehow, I promise."

"We'll see." Zofia replied as she recalled Fiona back into her PokéBall.

"A bus will be coming to pick you up... Plus you'll make a new friend in the school who's the daughter of an old friend of ours." Cherry said.

"We'll do what we can," LJ said softly. "Great pancakes though."

"I thought they might help out." Cherry replied.

Eventually, the two kids went to brush their teeth before going to wait for the bus.

"I hope they at least have a good time for what it's worth." Cherry said to Lionel.

"Yeah, me too." Lionel replied.

They soon came to the door and went inside as the bus came after hugging and telling their children goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is it..." Zofia said, taking a deep breath and letting it out as she came on board with her brother.

"Today, we boldly go, where no Schwartz has gone before." LJ added as they came aboard.

The bus driver looked to them and let them come inside and sit down in their own seats. The doors soon closed and the bus drove away from their home to take them to the school.

"Are you guys going to that new school too?" A boy's voice asked them.

"Sadly, yes," LJ replied. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I was sent to go to this Wayside School place," The boy said. "It's a bit of a long, complicated story."

"Well, I'm Zofia Schwartz, and this is my brother, Lionel Junior, but LJ for short." Zofia said.

"My name's Todd." The boy replied.

"Hm...well, nice to meet you, Todd," LJ replied. "You seem quite levelheaded...the Alice, or Alex in this case, in this Wonderland, so to speak."

"You really think so?" Todd asked.

"Sure," LJ replied. "Besides, we level-heads have to stick together. Keep each other from, hehehe, losing our minds."

"Good enough for me, I don't really know what to expect." Todd replied.

They soon rode out of the neighborhood and were soon coming the school.

"I'm a little bit excited though," Todd told them. "What happened to you guys? You get kicked out of your school too or something?"

"Nah, we're going to this school to find the kid of an old family friend," Zofia replied. "We haven't really met her yet."

"Oh... Okay then." Todd shrugged.

It was a bit of a long ride, but eventually, they made it, and the bus dropped them off.

"This is it!" Todd told them as he ran off of the bus in excitement.

Zofia and LJ came to join him before looking up in surprise to the see that the school seemed to be 30 floors high.

"I'd hate to meet the maniac who put THIS together..." Zofia remarked. "Looks like it could fall at any given moment..."

"Whoa... It really IS 30 stories tall!" Todd remarked.

Eventually, other students came out around them, holding umbrellas even though it wasn't raining.

"Whoa, hey, what's going on here?" Todd asked, stopping one girl.

"It's Science Day in Mrs. Jewels' class!" The girl replied before smiling. "Hey, you're the new kids!" she then giggled before glaring and walking off. "ENOUGH WITH THE FUN! ...Head's up!"

"Whaddyou mean, heads up?" LJ asked. "Talk about weird..."

A computer was soon seen falling from the sky.

"WHOA! Head's up!" Zofia yelped.

A girl soon pushed them out of the way before the computer could hit them. 

"Thanks, I think." Zofia grunted.

LJ blinked. "...What the hell kinda drugs is this school ON?!?" he exclaimed.

"What are you doing?!" The girl complained to them. "Don't you know it's Science Day in Mrs. Jewels' class?! You could've gotten--" she then helped Todd up and began to look at him funny. "...Crushed."

More objects began to fall behind them as the girl looked like she was in love with Todd until she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!" Todd complained.

The girl only blushed to him as an angry porcupine came out of her backpack before she skated away.

"Crazy broad..." LJ grumbled as he got up. "What's with HER?"

"You okay, Todd?" Zofia asked.

"I guess so." Todd said, holding his arm.

"You okay, Brother?" Zofia then asked.

"Sure...just horribly traumatized," LJ replied. "Otherwise, I'm as sturdy as peach cobbler!"

More and more objects began to fall.

"We better move!" Todd suggested before running.

"I see you guys made it." A certain girl's voice said with her own umbrella, showing to be Elyse Moltenscar: the daughter of Thor and Zoe.

"Sure, we did," LJ replied. "And you don't need an umbrella, you need a hard hat! This place operates on frickin' Wonderland logic! It's amazing that nobody's DIED here!!"

"You're telling me, and I grew up in a pretty crazy place myself all my life," Elise rolled her eyes. "The name's Elyse."

"Elyse Moltenscar?" Zofia asked.

"...Yeah?" Elyse replied.

"You must be Mr. Thor's kid!" LJ exclaimed, shaking her hand. "LJ Schwartz, nice to meet someone else who's not a complete loony here."

"You know my dad, huh?" Elyse asked, shaking his hand back. "I grew up in the Netherworld all my life. I told my parents I wanted to get out and explore, and this was the best school they could enroll me in."

"Sorry about that," Zofia replied. "I'm Zofia, LJ's sister."

"Well, it's good to meet you both." Elyse said to the two.

"Hopefully your grunkle will be able to find a way to get us all out of here," LJ replied. "In the meantime, let's try to stick together and NOT go insane...or catatonic."

"That would mean a lot," Elyse said. "I guess I could help you guys around a bit."

"Sounds alright." Zofia replied.

"Note to self: get an umbrella." Todd said before going up the front door.

A boy soon ran over to them which made Elise roll her eyes to him. "I forgot again!" he cried out, climbing into the window. "Mrs. Jewels is gonna be so mad!"

"What's with Mr. Panic there?" asked Zofia.

"He forgot something." Elyse replied.

"What did he forget?" LJ asked.

"I don't care enough to remember." Elyse rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough," Zofia shrugged. "Let's get inside before we get hit with a desk or something."

"That would be wise." Elyse replied.

Todd soon went to go through the window like the other boy did until a guy came in with a pitchfork of hay on it.

"Dude, whatcha doin' coming through the window?" The guy asked Todd.

"Well, that's what everyone else did." Todd shrugged.

"They did?" The guy asked before going out the door and coming in through the window, piling the hay on them. "Thanks for telling me! Name's Louis, I'm in charge of recess. Oh! And the gym. Oh, and the cows."

"Um...thanks." LJ replied.

"Cows?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, I kinda help out all over the school!" Louis replied. "Who're your new friends, Elyse?" 

"This is LJ, Zofia, and Todd," Elyse told him. "They're new here."

"Oh! Well, nice to meet'cha!" Louis replied. "You guys live around here?"

"Actually, I got transferred from another school," replied Todd. "It's kind of a...long story..." he seemed to get a far-off glance in his eyes.

Louis looked to them while Todd seemed a bit anxious about something before grinning nervously to the estranged man.

"Hey, I'm heading to the 30th floor, can you show me the elevators?" Todd asked.

"Elevators?" Louis asked before laughing.

"No elevators?" Todd replied. "Who builds a 30 story school without elevators?"

"Well, this school was meant to be one story high, one floor, with 30 classrooms all in a row," explained Louis, before he spun the photo on the wall that showed the school. "But then...he goofed. Instead, he built it 30 stories high, with one classroom on each floor. He said he was sorry."

"Right...because that totally makes up for it..." said LJ sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, and I totally understand if my dentist accidentally tripped and hit me with his drill in my forehead and gave me an apology card for my new scar." Elyse replied in the same tone.

Zofia chuckled. "You're pretty funny."

"I'm pretty straightforward like a city bumpkin." Elyse said to them.

"Oh, I got one: or if my barber shaves me bald, and gives me a lollipop because that TOTALLY makes up for it!" LJ added.

Elyse soon laughed a bit with LJ and Zofia as that was a bit funny.

"Best get moving, I guess." Zofia sighed.

With a shrug, they took off to the second floor. 

"Want some help?" Elyse asked LJ and Zofia. "I mean, I have a special way upstairs."

"Sure." LJ and Zofia nodded.

Elyse looked around, then hugged them suddenly.

"Whoa!" Zofia yelped.

"Hey!" LJ added.

Elyse then took out a wand and teleported them from the second floor up to the 30th floor in a flash.

LJ gave an impressed whistle. "Spiffy!" he remarked.

"Thanks!" Elyse smiled. "Oh, no, I forgot that other kid!"

"You mean Todd?" asked LJ, before the P.A. screeched to life.

"Yeah--" Elyse said before looking up.

"What was that?!" Zofia yelped.

"PA, it must be time for an announcement." Elyse replied.

"Attention, students, attention!" A voice called out to them. "This is Principal Kidswatter speaking. I'd like us all to welcome some new students to Wayside. Their names are Lionel Schwartz Jr, Zofia Schwartz, and 344 South Fairview."

Then there was whispering.

"Whaddyou MEAN that's his address?" asked the principal. "His name's Todd? WHATEVER! Like we need anymore of these snot-nosed brats around here! Especially with HIS record! Did you SEE what he did at his last school?"

Todd began to look scared to death. 

"What?! Don't tell me 'be quiet', you be quiet!" Kidswatter continued to talk over the PA. "What's on? ...You mean they're hearing what I'm saying right this second? Well, how do I shut it off?! Stupid mic! Stupid MIC!"

"I am really sorry!" Elyse face-palmed to her new friends.

"How is that guy a principal of anything?" asked LJ. "He makes Mr. Krupp look OVERQUALIFIED by comparison!"

"I don't know..." Elise sighed sharply. "He's more childish than the Kindergartners, and trust me, I know. I help bring them home on the bus every day. Sure, they're loud, annoying, and obnoxious, but at least I can go home early."

"Well... That's a consolation at least." Zofia replied.

"It's the best I got," Elise said. "Now, let's get to Mrs. Jewels' class. I don't want you guys busted on your first day."

They soon followed her into the classroom where a pink-haired woman was along with the three students inside who they had met earlier on their way into Wayside School.

"Just in time, she's about to take in our homework." Elyse told her new friends.

"Okay..." replied Zofia.

Elyse soon brought them inside.

"Science Homework!" Mrs. Jewels announced, taking up their papers. "Nice work! Great job!"

Elyse soon took out her paper to be taken too.

"Ah, thank you, Elyse." Mrs. Jewels smiled to her.

"No problem, Mrs. Jewels." Elyse replied.

Mrs. Jewels continued to pass by other students.

"Who's the elf?" Zofia asked.

"Stephen... Kid just loves Halloween." Elyse said.

"Weird, but okay..." LJ shrugged.

"You'll get used to it," Elyse said. "It's like Gravity Falls in this place. Weird just got normal."

"What hard work you've all done." Mrs. Jewels smiled as she then tossed the papers out the window.

"Did... She just... Throw out... Your...?" Zofia asked.

"Yep." Elyse replied.

"It was a tough assignment, but you all showed floating abilities, a great landing, and a swell-hanging!" Mrs. Jewels smiled to her students. "An A+ for everyone!"

The other kids cheered, as LJ began to twitch as black smoke poured from his ears. They soon heard a doorbell ring.

"Come in~" Mrs. Jewels replied.

Eventually, in came Todd.

"Oh, look! It's a monkey!" Mrs. Jewels smiled.

"Is this lady blind or somethin'?" asked LJ.

"I'm sorry." Elyse said again.

"That's not a monkey, Mrs. Jewels!" One of the girls laughed. "That's one of the new kids!"

"My name's Todd," said Todd. "I think I'm in this class."

"Oh, he's so cute!" Mrs. Jewels smiled, roughing up Todd a bit. "Look at all the monkey hair he has!"

The tough girl kept eyeing Todd out of love.

"Maurecia loves his hair." The other girl smirked.

"Do not!" The girl glared before running up to punch Todd again.

"Don't even THINK about it, Maurecia!" Elyse glared.

"Okay, what is her deal?" asked LJ. "Todd didn't even DO anything to her, so why's she gotta sock him in the arm?"

"That's how she shows she's in love," Elyse rolled her eyes. "I don't know why, she just thinks that's a way to show affection... Like whenever my dad meets new people, he pretty much hugs the snot out of them."

"Okay, I can understand why your dad hugs people, he's not used to having friends since he lives in the Witch World," replied LJ. "But Maurecia's just being a complete buttwad."

"Tell me about it," Elyse mumbled. "I think it's supposed to be an allegory about how when a kid picks on another of the opposite sex, it means they like them."

"That's the dumbest thing EVER!" Zofia replied. "That's not cute or sweet, it just makes you look like a terrible person!"

"Try telling that to her." Elyse rolled her gray eyes.

"No way! If she punches people she LIKES, I'd hate to see what she does to the ones she DOESN'T like!" replied LJ.

"Heh, tell me about it." Elyse said.

"If anyone should go out with Todd in this school, it should be you, Elyse." Zofia offhandedly remarked.

"Right... Me going out with--" Elyse smirked before her eyes opened in a bit of shocked thought. "...Huh."

"Hey, you seem level-headed enough," LJ replied. "I'm certain he'd appreciate a LITTLE sanity in this nutso school."

"Eh... Maybe." Elise shrugged.

"Maurecia, don't punch the monkey." Mrs. Jewels glared.

"I don't punch monkeys." Maurecia glared back.

"That's true... Well, then, you must be the new student!" Mrs. Jewels smiled to Todd then. "We're all so happy to have you here, Todd. Class, let's all welcome him in our own special way."

The students then introduced themselves to Todd in their own special way.

The glasses-wearing girl popped up around Todd multiple times. "We heard about you on the PA. What happened at your last school? Didja get in trouble?" she asked.

"Well...it was nothing," Todd replied.

"DIDJA KILL A MAN?!" asked Maurecia.

"NO!" Todd replied in shock.

"Did you blow up the school?! The glasses-wearing girl beamed.

"Not even close." Todd told her.

"Did you have a Paintball Game in the cafeteria?" Elyse asked.

"Uh, no." Todd replied until one of the boys pulled him over suddenly.

"Did you run for class president?!" The boy asked.

"Nah, those guys never do anything anyway." Todd shrugged.

"So, like actual politicians?" muttered LJ.

The boy stuck a poster with his face on it onto Todd's chest. "Then you should vote for ME! I'm PERFECT for the job!" he replied.

LJ squinted. "That kid seems kinda familiar..." he remarked.

"Did you break any rules at your old school?" The glasses-wearing girl asked Todd. "Because we have rules here too, but you guys need to know where they are before you break them. That's why I put together this Welcome Binder!" she then handed them each a copy of a welcome binder to Wayside School. "It's color-coded! Lavender for maps, salmon for schedules, and of course, chartreuse for rules!"

"Dana's kind of a control freak." Elyse told LJ, Zofia, and Todd.

"That and a rule-a-holic..." LJ noted. "Nobody should be THAT obsessed with anything unless it's worthwhile..."

"Thanks, but I didn't break any rules at my last school." Todd said to Dana as he closed his welcome binder.

The class grew animated to know what had happened to get Todd sent to this school.

"Class, I'm sure Todd will someday tell us about his sad and tragic past someday." Mrs. Jewels smiled to her class.

"Actually, it's not actually sad OR tragic," Todd replied. "I just sorta made a mistake."

"Well, whatever it is you did, I'm afraid we liked you all better when you were a monkey!" Mrs. Jewels replied. "Now...please take your seat." 

And so, Todd walked to the back of the class to sit down, but Mrs. Jewels took the desk he was going to sit at, and threw it out the window.

"Did--" Zofia and LJ asked.

"Yes." Elyse replied.

The rest of the class cheered to that however.

Mrs. Jewels blinked before looking to the boy. "Todd... I see you haven't taken your seat yet."

"Yeah, cuz you went, AND THREW IT OUT THE WINDOW!" LJ exclaimed, as thick black smoke poured from his ears.

"Yes, LJ, it's Science Day, what else am I supposed to do with it?" Mrs. Jewels replied. "Now no talking, any other questions?"

"Yes, I--" Todd spoke up.

"Ah, ah, I think I hear talking, Todd," Mrs. Jewels warned. "Are we not following directions."

"Guys, just sit down." Elyse told LJ, Zofia, and Todd.

With a sigh, the three kids just chose to sit on the floor.

"I'm sorry, guys," Elyse said. "I don't want you busted on your first day."

"It might be a little late for that." LJ replied, pointing to the black smoke churning from his ears.

Elyse winced before pointing her pointer finger to clear out the smoke like a vacuum cleaner.

"Huh... Neat." Zofia replied.

Elyse nodded with a small smile as she kept her eyes forward.

"As your teacher, I must warn you," Mrs. Jewels reminded the new students. "If I put your name here and circle it with a check, I'll have to send you at home at noon on the Kindergarten Bus."

The other students looked horrified from that possibility.

"The Kindergarten Bus with all those Kindergarten kids?!" Todd panicked. 

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Jewels smiled before pausing. "I think that's where they keep them."

LJ had to resist the urge to face-palm at that.

"I can't go!" Todd panicked. "The screaming! The crying!"

"Well, then, no talking." Mrs. Jewels told them.

Todd, LJ, and Zofia soon sat down next to Elyse desk.

"Uh, attention? Is this thing working again... It's working again," The PA soon went off again. "Now if only I had something to say... What WAS I saying?"

Elyse began to sketch in her notebook as her mind wandered a bit during the announcement. LJ started drawing in his notebook as well, completely ignoring the announcements. However, something strange seemed to be going on that no one seemed to notice except for maybe Todd and Zofia.

"Carry on students!" The PA then said. "Good night."

"Mrs. Jewels! Mrs. Jewels!" Todd called out, waving his hand in the air.

"Todd, I warned you about these outbursts." Mrs. Jewels told him.

"But...but he raised his hand!" LJ replied. "How is that an outburst?!"

"Not you too, LJ." Mrs. Jewels told him.

Elyse sunk in her seat a bit, tugging on her dark colored hair in worry for her new friends. LJ's eye twitched, and he fell over. Mrs. Jewels soon wrote down Todd and LJ's names, checked their names, then circled them, dooming them to the Kindergarten Bus on their first day of class.

"I'm SO sorry." Elyse told her new friends.

"It's not your fault..." LJ sighed.

"I can't let you go on that bus alone," Zofia told LJ. "You're my brother!"

"Hey, if it gets me out of Blunderland here, then fine." replied LJ.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, they rode home on the Kindergarten Bus. Elyse sat with them as the Kindergartners caused a bit of chaos.

"I don't suppose we could go to your house?" Zofia said to Elyse. "I don't want Mother to think we're troublemakers."

"Well... I would like the company..." Elyse smiled bashfully.

"If I stayed there any longer, my brain was gonna short out," LJ replied. "That was the most insane, nonsensical day of my life!"

"All right, you guys can come over, but don't tell any mortals about my house when we get there." Elyse whispered mysteriously.

"Um, sure." Zofia replied.

"Good." Elyse nodded.

"The beak is sealed." LJ replied with a nod. 

Zofia nodded in agreement with LJ.

Eventually, the bus came up to a creepy looking house that some people thought seemed haunted. Elyse brought them inside and it seemed to be empty, but she came to lead them into a closet and when they went through it, they were engulfed in a bright light. After the light faded, they were suddenly in another realm, and the house seemed lively now like someone lived there now.

"Welcome to Casa de Moltenscar." Elyse told them.

"Hmm... Not bad." LJ replied with a smirk.

"Thanks," Elyse said. "I think my dad's on the couch."

"Doesn't he have to work?" Zofia asked.

"He's a stay-at-home dad." Elyse replied.

They soon went to the living room with Elyse leading the way as the TV seemed to be on, but her father was fast asleep on the couch, seeming a bit lazy. 

"Hey, Mr. Thor," waved LJ. "Nice to see you."

"*snort!*" Thor blinked and soon woke up, yawning and stretching. "Hello... What time is it?" he then asked. 

"The Price of Right is on." Elise replied.

"Ooh! Lunch!" Thor said, going in the kitchen with a smile before blinking and looking back in the living room. "Wait... Elise, when did you get a brother and sister?"

"Um...we're LJ and Zofia," explained Zofia. "You know, Cherry and Lionel's kids?"

Thor soon gasped over dramatically. "Cherry Butler and Lionel Schwartz?!"

"Uh... Yes?" Zofia replied.

"Oh, my gosh, it's been too long!" Thor said in surprise. "I haven't seen them in forever! They were some of my best friends!"

"Really? You just saw them a couple weeks ago after they saved you and Zoe from that freaky machine..." LJ replied.

"...Oh, yeah!" Thor laughed a bit. "Heh, that was certainly something... Anyway, it's good to see you. Are you hungry? I'm about to get El some lunch." 

"Hmm... I AM a little hungry since we missed lunch, but I still have my bag." Zofia said before taking out her lunch bag.

LJ nodded in agreement.

"Ah, okay," Thor smiled. "I'll make some lunch for El then. How was school today, El?"

"Well, we got some new kids." Elyse shrugged.

LJ and Zofia waved in response. "Also this kid named Todd."

"Todd... He sounds like a fox." Thor smiled.

Elyse rolled her eyes from that.

"Did you have fun?" Thor asked.

"Dad, I keep telling you, that place is insane!" Elyse told her father. "I don't wanna go to school there anymore."

"She's right!" LJ agreed. "My brain was about to blow a fuse! Everyone else in that school is bonkers!"

Thor sighed a bit. "I'm sorry, Elyse... Your mother and I are trying our best."

"Why don't you get a job?" Elyse asked her father.

Thor gasped before panicking. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" 

Elyse blinked before grinning nervously. "Alright, no job! You can stay at home and take care of the house."

"Thank you." Thor beamed.

"Also, I'm pretty sure Mr. Drell said he'd do what he could to help you with financial troubles." Zofia added.

"He did," Thor smiled. "Uncle Drell's the best. I don't know what I'd do without him."

LJ and Zofia nodded in response.

Eventually, Thor made lunch for his daughter which were some empanadas.

"What're those?" Zofia asked.

"Empanadas." Elyse and Thor replied.

"Oh, neat!" LJ replied as he tucked into his own lunch.

They all began to enjoy some lunch altogether.

"I'm sorry today was rough," Thor said to them, though looked to LJ and Zofia. "So, uh, do you guys even go to school normally? It seems like you kinda hang around other places."

"Well, sometimes we go to Peach Creek," LJ replied. "But even then, that's infrequent."

"Hmm... Interesting... And I thought Witch School had an inconsistent schedule when I was in high school." Thor shrugged.

Zofia shrugged. "We mostly just work with it."

Eventually, thunder boomed and lightning flashed as Zoe soon came by. Elyse soon ducked under the table to hide from her mother.

"Honey, you're home!" Thor beamed to his wife before hugging her, picking her up, and spinning her about. 

"Hello, dear." Zoe greeted.

LJ and Zofia looked confused.

"Why'd she hide?" asked LJ.

Zoe soon came over to the table. "Elise, I know you're there." she then said.

Elyse soon poked her head out with a nervous smile.

"What did you do this time?" Zoe asked her daughter.

"Nothing, actually," Elyse shrugged. "I was just helping my new friends."

"Sweetie, school is important, you can't just go off with your new friends like--You've made friends!" Zoe said before beaming. "Oh, great!"

LJ and Zofia waved at her.

"Hello there, children," Zoe said. "Hmm... You look familiar."

"Cherry and Lionel's kids." Thor told his wife.

"Ah, right," Zoe smiled. "Well, it's good to meet you."

"Likewise." The two replied.

"Anyway, Elyse, you can't get in trouble all the time in school." Zoe told her daughter. 

"I know." Elyse said softly.

"It's not like she does it on purpose," LJ replied. "That school is nuttier than squirrel poo! They barely even make sense!"

"We know..." Thor and Zoe sighed.

"We're supposed to get a visit from Uncle Drell when a new school opens up for you to go to, Elyse." Thor told his daughter.

"Okaaaay..." Elyse rolled her gray eyes.

"Don't worry," LJ replied. "You're not the only one suffering by having to go there."

"Why don't you take your new friends into your room?" Zoe suggested to her daughter.

"Uh... Okay..." Elyse shrugged before walking off with LJ and Zofia to go to her bedroom.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" Zoe sighed to herself once she was alone with her husband.

"Hey, it's not HER fault the school is bonkers." Thor shrugged.

"I guess..." Zoe said before sitting with him in the living room. "This is my fault."

"Hey, now, it isn't," Thor smiled in comfort. "She'll look back on this someday, and just laugh once she's in her new school with her new friends... It just... Might take a while until my unc finds a place for her to go."

"You've got a point." Zoe replied with a small smile.

"It'll be okay, I'm sure of it." Thor smiled back.

Zoe soon leaned against him as they watched TV during her lunch break.

Meanwhile, LJ and Zofia headed to Elyse's room. Elyse soon opened her room as it seemed to be a typical preteen girl's room with some posters and a computer with a desk next to a globe and her bed was by a window. It was mostly black and blue colored.

"This is my room," Elyse told them as she walked them in before kneeling on her bed. "Make yourselves at home on the beanbags."

LJ and Zofia each plopped down on a beanbag.

"Thanks," replied Zofia. "Pretty nice room you have here."

"Thanks," Elyse said to them before opening up a sketchbook to show anime-esque drawings of herself going on misadventures with a cat sidekick. "I spend a lot of time in here with my books or some sketches." 

"Is that you?" Zofia asked.

"Yeah," Elyse said bashfully. "I've always dreamed a life of excitement and adventure in the great world somewhere."

"Hey, small world!" LJ exclaimed, holding out his notebook. "I do that too!"

"Mind if I take a look?" Elyse asked.

"Only if I can see yours." LJ replied.

The two looked to each other and traded notebooks to take a look at each other's artwork.

"Saaay....these are pretty good!" LJ remarked.

"Yours are pretty good too," Elyse chuckled. "Maybe someday we could work together."

"I reckon I'd like that." LJ replied.

Elyse chuckled. "I guess I'll see what I'm doing after graduation."

"After I graduate, I reckon my schedule is clear." LJ smiled.

Elyse chuckled before they soon shook hands and became friends.

Zofia smiled between the two. "I can be friends with you too, right, Elyse?" she then asked.

"Of course you can!" Elyse replied.

"Great!" LJ nodded. "Now you got two pals."

Elyse smiled to both of them. Thor was listening in a bit as he carried a laundry basket, chuckling to himself as he heard that his daughter had made two new friends. And the three kids were getting along pretty well.

"Oh, Wilson, my daughter is happy!" Thor smiled, coming to the backyard to a picket fence with a hat there which was actually a scarecrow with an owl on it, but he didn't realize it.

"Hoo?" The owl asked.

"My daughter, Elyse." Thor told him.

"Hoo?"

"My daughter, Elyse."

"Hoo?"

"My daughter, Elyse."

Eventually, some time passed, and it was night time, so LJ and Zofia went back home, but would see Elise again very soon.

"Is he still talking to that owl?" asked LJ.

"He fell asleep after a while." Elyse replied.

Zofia shrugged. "Well, alright then."

And so they went home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, 'Kay?" Elyse said to them.

"See you there." Zofia replied.

"No matter HOW crazy, we'll still have fun!!" LJ nodded.

Elyse waved to them and soon came back inside.

"I'm so glad you made some friends, baby." Zoe said.

"Thanks, Mom," Elyse smiled. "Can I have a cat?"

"Maybe for your birthday when you develop your own magical powers." Zoe suggested.

Elyse shrugged. "Works for me!" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, the next day came. And once more, LJ, Zofia, Elise, and Todd were headed back to Wayside School.

"Guys, I think I need to make some changes about this school." Todd decided maturely.

"Good idea, Todd," LJ replied. "We couldn't agree more."

Todd smiled as he was glad he had a good idea.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Elise asked.

"Well, uh, I can't help but notice that the bathrooms have a visible window right next to the toilet." Todd replied.

"That feels like a violation of privacy." Zofia replied.

"Tell me about it." Todd agreed as he soon saw a row of lockers and pushed them over the window to block one boy who was on the toilet.

"Thanks, new kids!" The boy called out. 

"Starting now." Todd beamed to himself about making changes in his new school.

"Good for him," LJ nodded. "He really wants to make changes, and he's putting in all the effort."

"At least he's a more useful president than Myron." Elyse said.

"Myron... That kid who wants us to vote for him?" Zofia asked.

"Oh, yeah," Elyse rolled her gray eyes. "He's always trying to become Class President so that he'll become popular."

"And yet he's too stupid to turn on the lights!" LJ remarked. "Who'd want to vote for an idiot presidential candidate?"

"Probably a bowl of mud." Zofia rolled her eyes.

"I think a bowl of mud would make a better president." Elise replied.

"Oh, no doubts there." LJ snickered.

Todd then came into a very small classroom and cut the desks and tables so students won't break their hands, raising their hands against the ceiling when they would be called on. This made it easier for the kids to raise their hands without hurting them. A cow was then shown to be eating the pink fluffy stuff from the walls.

"Uh, is that cotton candy?" Zofia asked.

"NO! No, no, no," Elyse told her. "Trust me, guys, you don't wanna eat that stuff."

"It's wall filtering fiberglass," LJ replied. "That cow's just eating it cuz it doesn't know any better."

"Oh... Ohh! This school's so crazy, I thought it was just cotton candy." Zofia shrugged.

"I wouldn't put it past that screwy principal..." LJ replied.

Todd then held out some hay for the cow to eat who then slurped it out of his hands, leaving a droolly mess. "Yuck!"

Eventually, they continued to go upstairs, dragging a new desk with them for Todd to sit in as Myron and Dana soon came by, putting posters on the wall.

"Hey! New Kids!" Myron smiled. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much," Todd replied. "You?"

"Oh... The future of a class president is never done!" Myron sighed, coming beside him. "I have so much to do! So little time! I carry the weight of Wayside and the whole world on my oval shoulders!"

"Yes, poor you," remarked LJ sarcastically. "You must have SO much difficulty, turning on a light switch."

"I hope the world weighs less than this desk," replied Todd. "A little help here?"

"Of course!" Myron bowed. "Every great leader is but a humble, loyal servant! ....Dana?"

Dana soon lifted the desk over her back. "I'm the campaign manager! It's my job! Hahahaha--ENOUGH WITH THE FUN!"

"Ooookay...?" asked Todd.

"What is her problem?" Zofia asked.

"She always does that." Elyse replied.

"She's nuts..." LJ remarked. "But then again, so are some of the people here."

They soon made it up to the 18th floor.

"Thanks, Dana." Todd smiled. 

"No problem," Myron smiled back before checking his watch. "Hey! The class election is starting any minute! Can I count on your votes, new kids?"

"Uh, I'm Todd, and that's LJ and Zofia." Todd replied.

"Okay, guys!" Myron replied. "When I'm class president, I'm really gonna fix things around here! You'll see."

LJ snorted. "I don't DO voting." he retorted.

"Oh, please..." Elyse muttered.

Maurecia soon skated down the hand railing to the next floor with a scoff to Myron. "The only thing the class president is supposed to do is turn the classroom lights on and off! And remember what happened last time Myron was president?" she then asked with a smirk as she landed on the desk.

"He forgot his job as soon as he won the class election." Elyse told the the Schwartz siblings.

"We sat in the dark for an hour!" Maurecia smirked. "They made him resign that day."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." LJ snickered.

Myron looked a little sad that Maurecia brought up his Dethroning Moment of Suck. "Ohh, no! I'll prove them wrong, Maurecia!" he then glared in determination. "I'll win today's election for Class President! And I promise again to never forget--... Uh..."

Dana then whispered in his ear.

"To turn on the lights! Yes!" Myron then smiled. "Now, to class, Dana!" he then rode on her back as she carried him up to the 30th floor.

"Wait! Hey! What about my--...Desk?" Todd cried out.

"C'mon, dude, we got'cher back." LJ replied.

"Teamwork," Elyse added. "Maurecia, stay out of this."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Maurecia glared. "You trying to keep Todd away from me?!"

"Because all you do is make goofy eyes at him and then punch him even though he did NOTHING to you?" replied LJ. "To put it simply... A-DOYEE!!"

Maurecia glared as she was about to punch him out of hate and not out of affection like she did with Todd.

"Touch my brother and I will end your life." Zofia said in a bit of a demonic voice, grabbing her fist.

Maurecia went noticeably pale at that. "Whatever..." she replied, backing off.

Zofia then let go, allowing Maurecia to skate off.

"You didn't have to do that." LJ told his sister.

"I'm your sister; I'm supposed to." Zofia coaxed.

"Well...thanks..." LJ replied.

"Sure thing." Zofia smiled.

"All right, now where's that desk?" Elyse asked, looking around, seeing the desk slide down as she tried to grab it. "No! Not to the 15th floor! That's where Miss Mush is!"

"Miss Mush...?" LJ and Zofia repeated.

"Cafeteria lady." explained Elyse.

"Guess her cooking isn't exactly safe for human consumption?" asked LJ.

"I wouldn't feed it to a dog or ship it to Africa to be built for a house." Elyse mumbled.

"This is why we bring our own lunches." Zofia added.

"Yeah, me too, if I can stick around here long enough," Elise shrugged. "My dad's a heck of a cook."

"Those empanadas he made yesterday were pretty good." Zofia smiled in agreement.

"I sometimes ask him to maybe become a chef, but he says he'd miss me too much at home." Elise replied.

"Maybe he could work from home?" LJ suggested.

"It would be nice," Elyse replied. "Honestly, I'm not sure why we live in the Netherworld sometimes. Dad doesn't really use his magic all that much, you'd swear he was a mortal."

"Well, he's pretty good at blending in." Zofia replied.

"Yeah, I guess he just forgets to remember about his powers," Elyse shrugged. "He's still a cool guy though. I like watching football with him."

"Well, it's nice that you two are close." Zofia smiled.

LJ nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Elyse smiled a bit. "I'm more close with my dad than I am with my mom. She's pretty busy in The Supernatural Council. It's so cool that Atticus lets anybody in so it's not just The Witch's Council like it was with Grunkle Drell in charge."

"Really provides that diversity." LJ nodded.

"Plus it seems bigger than when he, Mother, and Ms. Sabrina first met them when she asked to turn back time after turning the most popular girl in school into a pineapple." Zofia added.

"I love that story," Elyse chuckled. "I'm with Graunt Hilda, she should've stayed a pineapple."

The three kids chuckled at that.

They soon continued to work their way up to make it in time to the class election for Mrs. Jewels' class. Eventually, they made it to the classroom.

"Wonder where Todd is?" asked Zofia.

"Guess he's still slowing down," Zofia said. "Too bad Akito's not here, he could bring Todd here in a millisecond."

"Well, we might as well get it done without him," LJ shrugged. "We can tell him later."

"Come with me." Elyse told them.

They soon followed after Elyse to make it up to the classroom in time for the class election.

"Please cast your votes for the class president." Mrs. Jewels smiled to the trio.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Jewels." Elyse said, dropping a ballot into the bucket.

LJ just shrugged and went to squat on the floor.

"Is this girl asleep?" Zofia asked, seeing a girl who appeared to be snoring at her desk.

"That's just what Shari does," Elyse said. "She sleeps in class, but that's how she learns."

"Lucky her..." LJ muttered.

LJ and Zofia soon added in their votes just as Todd soon came into the classroom, looking quite out of breath.

"Todd, you just missed the election!" Myron cried out. "What took you so long?"

"Stairs... Endless..." Todd panted before passing out.

"Lucky you," LJ remarked. "Elections are such a snooze-fest. Too bad I didn't doze off!"

"Oh, Todd, so glad that you could make it," Mrs. Jewels smiled before grabbing his desk. "Could I borrow this for a minute?"

"No!" Zofia cried out.

Mrs. Jewels then threw it out the window. "Excellent work, Todd; now please take your seat." she then smiled to the new boy.

"Is it still Science Day...?" Todd asked uneasily.

"No, sweetie, it's Election Day," Mrs. Jewels smiled, coming to the bucket. "Which reminds me; I need to keep counting these votes, huh?"

"Again with the desk-throwing?!" LJ asked, annoyed as his eye began to twitch, and more black smoke poured from his ears.

"Also, your ballot box appears to be a trashcan." Zofia said to LJ.

"And where would you have us put our ballots, Zofia?" Mrs. Jewels smiled. "Out the window?"

The class seemed to laugh at that. Todd soon tried to join in laughing, but the class soon stopped and looked to them until the laughter died down.

"Once again. I'm very sorry." Elyse told her new friends.

"And for the billionth time, it's not your fault this school is dog-snot cuckoo." LJ replied.

Maurecia sighed dreamily as Todd went back to sit down, though her porcupine growled.

"Okay, one for John... One for Leslie... One for DJ..." Mrs. Jewels began to count up the votes. "One for Fruity Pop?"

"Mrs. Jewels, that's not a vote," Dana told her teacher. "That's a candy wrapper someone threw in the garbage can--I mean, the ballot bucket."

"Oh! You're right." Mrs. Jewels smiled before licking it.

"Eeeugh..." Zofia grimaced.

"Man, that ain't right." LJ remarked.

"One vote for--" Mrs. Jewels began before reading aloud the note which sounded like a love letter. "'Todd, I think you are sooooo cute'! Oh, and there's a bunch of little hearts drawn on it."

Todd looked quite scared from that while Maurecia looked embarrassed.

"That's not a vote either!" Dana chuckled. "It sounds like a secret love note!"

"Oh, my... Love is oh-so wonderful, students," Mrs. Jewels smiled. "Secret love is even more so oh-so wonderful~... Now, who does this belong to?"

"Five bucks says it's Maurecia." LJ snickered.

Maurecia sunk in her seat as Dana giggled to her.

"I don't mean to embarrass you, Todd, but I think this is yours." Mrs. Jewels whispered to the boy, giving him the note.

"Me? Technically, it belongs to the trashcan." Todd replied.

"Ballot box!" Dana corrected.

"Whatever," Todd shrugged sheepishly. "Can't we forget all about this secret love stuff and do some schoolwork?" 

Elyse face-palmed like that was a dumb move. LJ shrugged, and started drawing in his notebook.

"Todd, that's a terrible idea!" Mrs. Jewels glared as she soon wrote on the board. "Your name is going on the discipline list!"

LJ tried to keep concentrating on his drawings, but he started having an aneurysm again. Elyse's drawings seemed to come to life. LJ looked over to that in surprise while Dana told Mrs. Jewels about the classroom being in a tie for the winner. Elyse smiled as she sketched her cat buddy in her homemade comics, going on misadventures into the art world almost like in the series Chalk Zone. LJ seemed to follow behind, looking for any distraction from this idiotic situation. Elyse looked over to LJ with a small modest shrug with a smile as she continued to sketch.

"What?! You mean I didn't win?!" Myron cried out. "How could this have happened?!"

"Did everyone just vote for themselves?" Mrs. Jewels asked her students, sounding like she couldn't believe that just happened.

"Yes, Mrs. Jewels." Almost of the students admitted into doing that.

"DANA! You didn't vote for me?!" Myron cried out. "But you're my campaign manager!"

"I didn't wanna be left out," Dana smiled. "You wouldn't want me to be the only one left out of a single vote."

"YES!" Myron yelped, turning red in his face. "YES, I WOULD!"

"Some friend ya got there, Dana." Zofia sighed to herself.

"With friends like those, who needs enemies?" LJ muttered, his aneurysm having subsided.

"You want a Snickers?" Elyse offered to him.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." LJ nodded.

Elyse then handed him a Snickers bar.

"I didn't vote for myself, Mrs. Jewels." Todd spoke up.

"And you didn't even vote at all, did you, Todd?" Mrs. Jewels glared. "And voting is every citizen's duty which is why I have to put a check next to your name!"

"Ugh..." Todd groaned as Elyse and LJ soon ate their Snickers bars.

"The point of an election is not for everyone to vote for themselves!" Mrs. Jewels told her students. "The point is to vote for the best candidate!"

"Ohhh..." The class replied like that was new knowledge to them.

LJ muttered in-between bites. "You know, if this place doesn't work out, there's always Bluffington. Despite their people having a color palette to match a box of crayons, and I mean like a HUGE BOX, they're pretty awesome, really." he explained.

"What's a Bluffington?" Elyse asked.

"Oh, it's another city near ours," LJ explained. "They got a school of their own, and compared to this place, it's actually very down-to-Earth!"

"Hmm..." Elyse paused in thought before writing that into her notebook for later.

"I'm sorry, I guess you're right," Mrs. Jewels laughed to her students. "I guess I should've explained that before, hmm? Shall we wait until tomorrow?!"

"And... Cue freak-out." Elyse rolled her gray eyes.

"Huh?" asked Zofia. "What's happening?"

"Tomorrow?!" Myron cried out to his teacher. "You mean I have to wait until tomorrow to win?! I can't! I-I-It's too stressful! I'm feeble! I'm faint... Okay, I'm fainting..." he then fell in the middle of the floor.

The others stared at him in silence.

"Did I faint?" Myron asked.

"Oh, dear, I think Myron needs medical attention." Mrs. Jewels said.

"I'll take him to the school nurse, Mrs. Jewels!" Dana proclaimed before dragging Myron away.

"Well, thank you, Dana, that is so thoughtful of you," Mrs. Jewels smiled to her. "...Now when did we get a school nurse?"

"Okay, nothing vital," replied Zofia with a shrug. "Just Myron being a giant baby, as usual."

"I'd say sorry, but I don't wanna sound repetitive and redundant." Elyse then said.

"Don't bother," LJ replied as he swallowed his Snickers. "Like we said, no point apologizing for something that wasn't caused by you."

Suddenly, the PA went off.

"Attention, students," Kidswatter's voice said. "I want to talk to you today about doors. Not very many doors."

"Is he complaining about doors now?" Zofia groaned to herself.

"Does it matter?" asked LJ. "Just do what we do, and--Wait, are the walls moving?"

Todd soon marked how far the walls began to move as Principal Kidswatter went on his tangent about doors which he wanted to be now called 'Goozacks'.

"I'm not sure why that's happening myself actually." Elyse said to LJ.

"Maybe the P.A. is linked to some kind of big-wall-moving crusher thingamabob," suggested LJ. "And every time it turns on, the crusher moves in even further...and we might get crushed!!"

Eventually, the announcement concluded which made the walls move back to where they were.

"Maybe... It's the only thing around this school that makes sense!" Elyse replied. "I think you might be onto something!"

"Then we've got to find the wiring and fix it!" LJ replied. "It'll be the only thing keeping us from being squashed flat!"

"We'll have to probably tell that blue-haired guy." Zofia suggested.

"Louis." Elyse told them.

"Right." LJ and Zofia replied.

"Mrs. Jewels! The walls! They did it again!" Todd piped up.

"They were moving in, like.... The walls of a giant trash compactor!" LJ and Zofia added.

"I made these marks to measure how far the wall moved!" Todd cried out. "At the current rate, we could be crushed in the matter of minutes!"

"I see what you're talking about." Mrs. Jewels remarked.

"You do?" Todd smiled hopefully. "You finally understand?"

"Uh-huh," Mrs. Jewels replied. "You drew on the classroom floor! Oh, I really don't wanna do this, Todd--"

"Yes, you do." Elyse spat out.

"Just get on with it!" LJ groused.

"Yes, get on with it!" Zofia added.

Elyse seemed to smirk.

"Please don't circle my name!" Todd begged. "Mrs. Jewels, I beg you, I can't go back on that Kindergarten bus! I can't! Please! We're all doomed!"

It was too late, they were soon sent away on the Kindergarten Bus, and Elyse invited her new friends over again, asking them more about Bluffington as it sounded better than Wayside School.

"Oh, yeah, I have a pen pal over there," said LJ. "His name's Mosquito Valentine, but he prefers just going by Skeeter. He's a little eccentric, but he's pretty funny, too!"

"Well, let's hope that Mom and Dad approve of letting me go there sometime." Elyse replied.

"I'm sure they would love to hear the idea." Zofia smiled with support to their new friend.

"Thanks, guys." Elyse cracked a small smile.

"No problem!" replied LJ.

They soon came into the house as Thor was watching a sports channel with a football in his hands.

"Hey, Dad." Elyse said.

"Hey, El," Thor replied. "Lunch'll be ready in about half an hour. I made some chicken."

"Cool!" Elyse replied.

LJ and Zofia soon came inside.

"Not a fan of sports, but that game looks pretty good." LJ said to Thor.

"Oh, yeah," Thor smiled. "My team was so close to losing until he jumped over this one guy's head into the touchdown."

"Cool." replied Zofia.

"Hey, Dad, do you know about a place called Bluffington?" Elise asked.

"Hmm... Bluffington...?" Thor replied, pausing in thought. "I think I saw an ad for that place online when I was grocery shopping last week."

"That could be a good place for Elyse to attend school!" LJ suggested. "Definitely better than Wayside."

"Hmm... Let me see..." Thor said before going online. "Gotta connect to the World Wide Witch Web."

"Aw, Dad, that's so old school!" Elise said. "Why can't you upgrade to WitchFi?"

"I'm not sure how to." Thor grinned sheepishly.

"Guess you'll hafta learn someday," replied Zofia. "Everyone does."

Thor soon began to type up Bluffington which seemed like a colorful town if you know what I mean. "Pretty colors~..." he then said.

"LJ's got a friend there," Zofia smiled. "I think you should let Elise go there, sir."

"Hmm..." Thor paused a bit. "Only if it's cool with Zoe."

"Well, you two can discuss it when she gets back." LJ replied.

"Hmm... All right..." Thor replied to that. "My curiosity is a bit piqued... Plus maybe this'll keep El out of trouble from being sent home early every day, but... I do like seeing her, because then we can spend some time together."

"I guess there are ups and downs to this situation." Elyse replied.

"No matter what happens... You're my favorite daughter." Thor smiled.

"Only daughter." Elyse smirked.

"Still my favorite." Thor smirked back.

Elyse then playfully punched his arm before he then grabbed her in a playful headlock before ruffling up her hair a bit, the two of them laughing as they were very close for a father and daughter. LJ and Zofia smiled at that.

"That's pretty sweet, really." LJ remarked.

Thor soon set Elyse down and went to check on their lunch.

"You and your dad seem like best friends." Zofia smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Elyse smiled back. "I may not like sports all that much or be as strong as him, but we're pretty tight."

"That's awesome, E." LJ replied.

"Yeah..." Elyse smiled softly.

"Also, is it me or did it seem like your drawings came to life in class today?" LJ asked.

"Come to life...?" Elyse smiled bashfully. "Well... They probably did."

"Whoa...that's SO COOL!" LJ exclaimed. "I've heard of being drawn into your imagination, but this was WILD!"

"Lemme guess; your Uncle Drell gave you some special art supplies?" Zofia asked.

"Yep!" Elyse replied. "For my last birthday."

"That would explain it..." LJ replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, Thor served up some chicken for himself, his daughter, and her new friends.

"Well, I did a little more research on this Bluffington place," Thor said to LJ and Zofia. "Seems pretty interesting. "I also got a message from signing in from The Mayor, Robert White to vote for him."

"I thought he was the former mayor," LJ remarked. "Current mayor is Mrs. Dink. Mr. White is the principal of the Bluffington middle school."

"Hm? ...Interesting... Maybe he wants to rerun..." Thor said before laughing. "Heh... Rerun... I remember back in my day there were reruns rather than a bunch of reboots."

"I'd rather watch the reruns actually." Elise said to her father.

"Same here." LJ and Zofia agreed.

"So, did you get me registered?" Elise asked.

"They'll be calling very soon," Thor replied. "I'll also have to call Uncle Drell to confirm this so he can loan us some money since I don't have a job."

"Like she said, you could always start selling your rad-awesome sandwiches," LJ replied. "You'd rake in some serious dough!"

"Hmm..." Thor paused thoughtfully. "Like Experiment 625."

"Reuben." Elyse told her father.

"Oh, that sounds delicious!" Thor beamed.

"No, that's his name," said LJ. "Cuz he likes sandwiches."

"Ohh..." Thor said before pouted. "I'm dumb."

"Aw, Dad, you're not dumb," Elyse coaxed. "You're smarter than you think you are."

"Yeah! You're just a little slow on the uptake," LJ agreed. "It don't make you dumb!"

Thor smiled bashfully as he ate some more chicken with them.

Later on, Elyse took LJ and Zofia in her room again as they hung out until 3:00 to go back home.

"How do you manage to keep your sanity living in the Netherworld and going to Wayside School?" Zofia asked Elyse.

"That's a mystery I have yet to solve." Elyse replied.

"Guess you have a lot of hope." LJ commented.

"Makes me think of a country song I sometimes sing to myself that I think Todd might relate to." Elyse said before taking out a guitar for herself.

"Really?" asked Zofia. "What is it?"

Elyse soon tuned the guitar and began to play a beat. LJ and Zofia sat comfortably to hear about Elyse little song.

"Now, you're lookin' at a girl that's gettin' kinda mad~," Elyse began to sing in a country voice. "I had a lot a luck but it's all been bad, No matter how I struggle and strive, I'll never get out of this world alive, My parents are broke, the hallways trap me like quicksand, There's about as much as I can even stand, No matter how I struggle and strive, I'll never get out of this world alive~"

LJ and Zofia bobbed their heads along to the music.

"My distant uncle is far away, And leaves us quite a batch, And I was livin' high until the fatal day~" Elyse continued to sing her little song. "A lawyer proved I wasn't born, I was only hatched, Everything's a gin me and it's got me down, If I jumped in the river I would probably drown, No matter how I struggle and strive, I'll never get out of this world alive~" she then stopped playing for a moment. "That's about all I got right now."

LJ and Zofia applauded. "Still, pretty good!"

"Thanks, guys." Elyse smiled.

"No problem." The siblings replied.

Elyse then put her guitar away for right now.

"So, what do you think's gonna happen tomorrow?" Zofia asked.

"I think Mrs. Jewels is gonna do a Re-Election Day or something." Elyse guessed.

"And we'll have to do something about that moving wall situation." LJ added.

"Even if no one will listen to us." Zofia pouted slightly.

"Well, whether they listen or not, we have to do something." LJ replied. "If they don't want to listen, it's THEIR choice."

"Pretty solid advice." Elyse replied.

"We try," Zofia smiled. "That's what friends do. Say, Elyse, you don't like Todd, do you? Like... Like, like?"

"Uh... I dunno?" Elyse shrugged bashfully.

"I wouldn't blame you: he seems pretty okay," LJ replied. "He'd be better off with anyone who's not Maurecia, that's for sure."

"Yeah, he's the only functioning guy I've seen in Wayside in a long time." Elyse replied. 

"Can you tell us more about the other students?" Zofia asked curiously. "I mean, we know Maurecia, Dana, and Myron pretty well, I'm just curious about the other kids."

"Well, all right," Elyse said. "Well, Shari I told you about. She's actually a pretty good friend of mine in school. She and her family do crazy and extreme stunts most of the time, kind of like a daredevil family, I think that guy Dick Daring would be honored to meet them. That's why she's asleep most of the time."

"I guess that makes sense," replied LJ. "Anyone who goes through all that stuff would be pretty tuckered out."

"There's also Joe," Elyse said. "He's a pretty strange kid. He has a strange way of solving a Math problem, but always has the right answer."

"Well, that's positive." Zofia shrugged.

"That girl in front of Todd is named Leslie," Elyse replied. "There's nothing much I can really say except that her pigtails are always pulled on Rondi. She's the fat girl who's missing her two front teeth," she then smirked jokingly. "Betcha can't guess what she wants for Christmas."

LJ and Zofia glanced at each other.

"...Her two front teeth..." Elyse told them. "It's a song. You know, 'All I Want for Christmas is my Two Front Teeth'?"

"Oh, we know," replied LJ. "I just thought it would be something completely unrelated!"

"Heh, I guess that makes sense from how wacky this school is," Elyse chuckled. "Also, there's Upside-Down John."

"I guess he's that kid who sits upside-down in his chair?" Zofia guessed.

"Yep." Elyse replied.

"Makes me think of Upside-Down Girl from that school Third Street." Zofia said.

"Oh, I remember that place," LJ replied. "Sure was fun."

"There's also the Erics." Elyse said.

"Who're they?" Zofia asked.

"You notice these three boys who dress the same?" Elyse asked, showing a picture of three different boys: one short, one medium, and the last one was fat. 

"Oh, yeah..." LJ and Zofia then said.

"Well, those are the Erics," Elyse said, pointing them out. "Eric Ovens, Eric Bacon, and Eric Fry."

"Well, okay then." Zofia replied.

"Bebe Gunn is a girl who's very quiet, but a loud artist." Elise then said.

"She sounds neat." LJ replied.

"Yeah, Bebe's pretty cool," Elise nodded. "Then there's Jenny. She's the motorcycle girl."

"Now she seems like someone who would know Dick Daring," Zofia replied. "Either him or Kick Buttowski."

"Okay, pretty awesome." LJ replied with a nod.

"Also, you should know about Sammy." Elyse said.

"Is he a student too?" Zofia asked.

"He's a dead rat." Elyse clarified.

LJ and Zofia looked at her blankly.

"....Ooookay...." replied LJ, confused. "And why are you telling us that?"

"You'll see him around the school," Elyse said. "He's usually with Miss Mush."

"Good to know..." Zofia replied.

"I think that's about all I got." Elyse said about the other students in Mrs. Jewels' classroom.

"Well, alright then." LJ and Zofia replied.

"Just thought you should learn a little bit more about Wayside while you're still there." Elyse shrugged. 

"Fair enough," Zofia said. "Thanks, Elyse."

"No problem." replied Elyse.

They all smiled as they became pretty great friends.

"So, uh, Uncle Drell, it's me again," Thor said, lying on the couch, using his crystal ball as a phone with his legs pouring out from the arm of the couch due to his size. "If ya get this message, consider a place called Bluffington. Uh, Cherry and Lionel's kids recommended it... Okay, bye..." he then said before hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

And so, the next day, the kids were back in Wayside School once again.

"Oh, what insanity will we be subjected to today?" Zofia sighed to herself a bit.

They soon came into the classroom where Myron was soon giving a speech.

"Fellow Waysiders, if you elect me class president, the first thing I promise to do is not faint again!" Myron proclaimed. "Thank you."

"Yaaaay!" Dana beamed as she applauded that.

Most of the other students had fallen asleep from that, but it was debatable for Shari.

"Maybe you can even turn on and off the lights!" Elyse then called out in deadpan.

"But I doubt it!" LJ added.

"The what?" Myron asked until Dana whispered to him. "Oh, yes! And I'll always remember to turn on and off the--.... Uh... Oh, you know, thingamajiggy. Keep hope alive!"

"Yaaay!" Dana applauded again until streamers came down while Myron made victorious poses.

"Thank you, Myron, good job," Mrs. Jewels smiled. "Now, would anyone else like to give a campaign speech?"

LJ just imitated the sound of chirping crickets to punctuate the lack of interest that was felt in the room.

"This is your principal speaking!" Kidswatter soon came back on the PA.

"Go AWAY!" Elyse griped.

"Being almost powerful and most important person, Wayside, is not enough for me!" Kidswatter announced. "And to make it as President in Mrs. Jewels' class. That's why that I'm announcing my candidate for today's election--"

"Psst! Dana!" Todd whispered to the glasses-wearing girl. "You've gotta help us stop these walls."

"Shh! Not now, Todd," Dana whispered back. "The principal's on the PA!"

"Forget her, she's not gonna be any help," LJ replied. "We need to solve this ourselves!"

"So vote for me or else!" Principal Kidswatter demanded. "That is all."

The wall soon moved back after the announcement.

"Were you saying something, guys?" Dana asked.

"Yes, I was saying something!" Todd cried out, gripping his hair. "Help, we're doomed!"

"Never fear, Todd; I won't let the principal become president," Myron smiled. "I'll win this election!"

"Yaaaay!" Dana applauded.

"Now we're doomed times TWO!!" LJ groaned.

"We're not talking about the election; we're talking about the walls!" Todd cried out.

"Are they running too?" Mrs. Jewels asked.

"...In a way, they kind of are." Elyse said to herself.

"We have to stop it!" Zofia said. "We didn't come to to this school just to get smushed!"

"Why DID you guys come to this school?" Dana smiled curiously.

"That's not important right now!" LJ exclaimed. "Every time Principal Kidswatter turns on the PA, it turns on the garbage compactor, which is wired to these walls!!! We have to do something before we get squashed flat!"

"I want to run for class president toooo~" A merry voice announced, coming into the classroom with a tray.

"Miss Mush!" Elyse gasped.

"NOOOOO!!!" Myron cried out in dismay. 

"Ah, yes," Miss Mush smiled. "Have cupcakes!"

"Since I value my existence, I'm gonna... NOT do that." replied LJ.

"Excellent choice." Elyse told him.

Myron took a cupcake, though it seemed to be heavy as stone.

"You vote me, no?!" Miss Mush glared.

"She can't run for class president!" Zofia groaned. "She's a freakin' cafeteria lady!"

"Not just a cafeteria lady," replied LJ. "A cafeteria lady who can't cook!"

"It seems our election has gotten out of control, hasn't it, children?" Mrs. Jewels smiled bashfully.

"Mrs. Jewels?" Dana raised her hand. "The school rule book contains a very specific rule about out of control elections."

"Oh, good!" Mrs. Jewels smiled. "Now, who has a copy of the school rule book?"

Elyse looked to Dana who just shrugged. "You mean YOU don't have it?!" she then snapped.

"I guess I don't." Dana smiled sheepishly.

"First time for everything, I guess..." Zofia sighed.

Todd was shown to be sitting on a book which appeared to be the one they needed right now. 

"Hey, Red, you wanna pass over that rule book?" Elyse smirked to Todd.

"Ah, yes! Page 71 in the chartreuse pages of the welcome binder." Dana smiled innocently.

Elyse took a hold of the book when Todd held it out to her and she began to feel funny when their hands seemed to touch each other's.

"Wow...guess you kinda like Todd after all." LJ smiled. "Good on you two."

"Wh-What? Uh... Heh... I dunno..." Elyse seemed to blush.

Zofia giggled a bit from that.

"Like I said, better you than Maurecia." LJ replied.

Elyse still looked a bit bashful from that.

"Oh, here it is," Todd said, looking through the book. "'All out of control elections must be settled in an impartial and democratic game of dodgeball'?!"

"Dodgeball?!" LJ and Zofia repeated.

"This is SO stupid!" LJ face-palmed.

They were suddenly outside in short-sleeves and shorts for the dodgeball game.

"Aw, maaaan!" LJ groaned. "We can't leave this nuthouse soon enough!"

"I just wanna make a giant tornado appear sometimes and wash them all away into another dimension." Elyse smirked.

LJ nodded. "Same here," he agreed. "But I'm gonna go sit on the bench and draw."

"You do that," Elyse replied. "I'll tell you what happens."

"Sounds good to me... Unless you wanna join us on the bench?" Zofia offered.

"Eh, I'll just be there to get hit with a ball so I can sit down faster." Elyse replied.

"Whatever works for you." LJ shrugged as he and Zofia went to the bleachers.

Elyse went to stand in for the game, but she wouldn't be there long.

"I really hope Elyse's parents let her go to Bluffington." Zofia said to her brother.

"Me too," LJ agreed. "Nobody should have to be stuck in this loony bin against their will."

"You think we might have other adventures with her?" Zofia wondered. "I mean, her dad did with Mother, Father, and Uncle Atticus sometimes."

"I like to think that we will," replied LJ. "She seems really cool."

"Also... I think Elyse really likes Todd..." Zofia smiled bashfully.

"Same here." LJ replied.

Elyse soon walked over once she was out and sat with them.

"Back so soon?" Zofia asked playfully.

"At least they play dodgeball normally aside from Kidswatter pretty much maiming the other kids with the balls." Elise replied. 

"Just don't sing that Dodgeball song that Raven and Starfire once sang." Zofia said.

"There's brutality, and then there's insult to injury." LJ replied.

"Eh, I don't really sing in public much anyway, you guys got lucky yesterday," Elyse said to them as she took out her own notebook. "I guess the bright side about this school is that there's no bullies... Unless you count Kidswatter."

"Really makes no sense how he got hired as principal..." Zofia remarked.

"Maybe he beat the other principals in a dodgeball game." LJ rolled his eyes.

Zofia snickered at that.

Eventually, Principal Kidswatter was out of the game. "Ohhh! No fair!" he then pouted like a child.

"Rules are rules, Principal K," Louis told him. "You're not class president."

"Well, at least there's that." Zofia shrugged.

"I actually think he'd be worse than Myron..." LJ replied.

"Yeah, I can see that..." Elyse said before sketching herself with a cat.

"I guess you really want a pet cat?" Zofia asked.

"I was told I'd get one sometime soon." Elyse shrugged.

"Well, we have a cat named Furrball and a dog named Two-Tone," replied LJ. "They...had kitten-pups a couple months back."

"Kitten-Pups?" Elyse repeated.

Zofia soon took out her phone to show her pictures of the litter.

"...I live in the Netherworld, and I've never seen anything like that before." Elyse commented.

"First time for everything." shrugged LJ.

"They look pretty cool though," Elyse said. "Kinda makes me think of a creature my dad once told me about, CatDog."

"I think we heard about that creature once..." LJ replied. "Our parents told us about them."

"Yeah..." Zofia remembered. "That's the kinda thing you don't forget."

"Uh, do you think maybe I could meet the puppy-kittens?" Elyse asked. "I mean, if that's okay. You guys have been to my house all the time."

"Sure!" LJ replied. "That would be great!"

Elyse smiled. "I've never been to another person's house before."

"Well, this'll help you get on track in the Mortal Realm," Zofia advised. "Yes, our parents are magic, but they prefer the Mortal Realm over The Supernatural Realm. Guess because they've been there longer, so it's more homey."

"Makes sense to me." LJ replied.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you then." Elyse gave a small smile.

"Same here!" LJ and Zofia replied as the game went on.

The game seemed to last for a while as they sat and hung out together to pass the time.

Eventually...

"Oh, the ball!" Dana smiled as she caught the ball. "Where'd that come from?"

"Congratulations, Dana!" Mrs. Jewels beamed to her. "You are our new class president!"

"Me?" asked Dana, losing her hold on the ball. "But what about Myron?"

"What ABOUT him?" asked LJ.

"HE should be class president!" Dana exclaimed. "Not ME!"

"Sorry. You caught the ball," said Mrs. Jewels, covering Dana's mouth. "And Myron..."

"Myron couldn't catch a cold, let alone a ball!" LJ jeered. "Ya need a FUNCTIONAL BRAIN to do that!"

"...You are NOT class president." concluded Mrs. Jewels.

Upon hearing this, Myron began to shake and squirm....and then he began bawling his eyes out as he ran away. "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

"And don't let the door hit'cha where the Good Lord shoulda split'cha!" LJ added.

"Your brother's a bit dramatic." Elyse said to Zofia.

"At times, yeah." Zofia replied.

They were soon back in class.

"Well, class, that was certainly an action packed election!" Mrs. Jewels smiled.

"If that's what you could call it..." LJ muttered as Todd raised his hand.

"Mrs. Jewels? I was just reading these blueprints, and--" he started.

"Todd! No reading blueprints." said Mrs. Jewels as she wrote his name on the 'DISCIPLINE' list.

"But, Mrs. Jewels, I--" said Todd, but Mrs. Jewels had already drawn a check mark next to his name.

Elyse head hit her desk as she felt a little bad for Todd, also feeling like he was an idiot on the other hand though.

"I am sorry, Todd, but we do not teach Blueprint Reading here," Mrs. Jewels scolded. "We teach Math, we teach History, we teach the--Whatcha call it? ...The thingamajig?"

"Public Speaking?" Dana raised her hand.

"Yes! That!" Mrs. Jewels then said.

"But look at what it says right next to our classroom!" Todd told her, running up to her with the binder.

"That's where the builder signed his name," pointed Dana.

"Well, let's see what it is," said Mrs. Jewels. "T.R. Ash, Contractor. A contractor is another name for a builder."

"It doesn't say T.R. Ash, Contractor," said Todd. "It says TRASH COMPACTOR! Don't you see?! That's why the walls are moving: we're in a giant trash compactor!!"

"I TOLDJA SO!!" LJ shouted.

"Oh, boys," chided Mrs. Jewels. "Mr. Ash would never put a trash compactor on the 30th floor. He'd put it where it belongs: the gym."

"The kitchen!" piped up Dana.

"Exactly, the kitchen!" said Mrs. Jewels.

"Yes, but look!" exclaimed Zofia. "That's where he put Mrs. Jewels' class!!!"

The other students just all laughed, as LJ's eyes began to twitch and more smoke came from his ears.

"I feel the Alice in Wonderland vibes." Zofia then said, feeling exasperated.

"Todd, now you're just being silly." Mrs. Jewels said, wiping a tear from her eye from laughing before circling the boy's name.

"Noooo! Not the Kindergarten Bus again!" Todd cried out.

"Yes, dear; I'm afraid so." Mrs. Jewels told him, pointing sharply out the door.

With a sigh, Todd left the room.

"Fools...every last one of them..." LJ growled. "All blissfully ignorant FOOLS..."

Elyse soon followed LJ and Zofia over to their house, and both of their parents seemed to be gone.

"Must be running errands." Zofia guessed as she unlocked the front door with her key.

"Well, it IS the middle of the day." Elyse replied.

Inside, Furrball was sprawled on the couch, and Two-Tone was playing with David. Elyse soon followed the Schwartz siblings into the living room. 

"Hey, kiddos," Two-Tone said. "You're home from school early today."

"It's kind of a long story." Zofia said to the Dalmatian.

"Really now?" asked Furrball. "If so, then try giving us the abridged version."

"Heh... We sorta got sent home early on the Kindergarten Bus." Zofia smiled bashfully.

"I guess that's why you're more colorful than usual." Two-Tone said, seeing some finger-paint on her.

"Yup..." LJ nodded as David attempted to chew on his toes. "Those nitwits at Wayside don't even know what's going on..."

"Oh, who's your friend?" Furrball asked, seeing Elyse.

Elyse soon walked up to David before picking him up, giving him a small kiss and a hug.

"This is Elyse," Zofia replied. "She goes to Wayside School and lives in the Netherworld."

David babbled something in response.

"Well, if we're lucky, she won't be attending Wayside School any longer," said LJ. "That place is CRAZY! And not in a good way!"

"I'm sorry about that," Two-Tone said to them. "Well, I hope you get to go to a new school then, Elyse."

"It seems like I might pretty soon," Elyse replied. "These guys suggested Bluffington."

"Ah, yeah," Two-Tone smiled in memory. "We get letters from there a lot from that Skeeter Valentine kid."

LJ nodded. "And we might even get to visit, too! It's actually a pretty short walk from here." he explained.

"Well, good luck, dear." Two-Tone said to Elyse.

"Thanks, uh... Dog." Elyse replied.

"My name is Two-Tone." Two-Tone told her.

"Oh, okay," Elyse said. "Thanks, Two-Tone."

"Not a problem." replied Two-Tone with a smile.

"I like her." Elise said to the others.

"Yeah, Two-Tone's cool." Zofia smiled.

"And I'm Furrball, that's with two R's now." Furrball then told Elyse.

"Oh, I just love cats." Elyse said before petting him.

Furrball let out a long, soft purr, enjoying Elyse petting him.

"Well, whatever happened to him, I hope that Todd is okay." replied LJ.

"I hope so too." Elyse said.

"Todd?" Two-Tone asked. "Oh, is he that new kid with you guys?"

"Yeah," Zofia said. "Though he's mysterious about why he transferred to Wayside School from his old school."

"Good point," replied LJ. "Next time we see him, we can ask him."

Later on, they began to watch TV together on the couch.

"So, when can I meet these... Puppy cats or whatever they are?" Elyse asked. 

"Where are the little ones?" Zofia asked Two-Tone and Furrball.

"Oh, they're outside," Two-Tone replied. "Barry, Tim, Susan, Richard, Loaf! Come inside!!"

The puppy-kittens soon ran inside as their mother called for them.

"Interesting names." Zofia commented.

"Dad named them after actors in one of Mom's favorite movies." LJ replied.

"They're pretty cute," Elyse chuckled before picking up Susan gently. "Hello, there."

"Hiya!" Susan beamed. "It's SO nice to meet you!"

"Ooh, this one likes me." Elyse smiled and chuckled.

Susan nodded. "Yeah, you really seem fun!" she replied, wagging her tail.

Elyse smiled from that as she hugged Susan again before setting her on the floor to meet her brothers.

"I'm hungry..." Loaf said before gnawing on a random shoe.

Elyse chuckled to that as she joined the puppy-kittens to get to know them better which made Furrball and Two-Tone very happy. It was a pretty adorable moment, no denying that. Eventually, Cherry came home, humming a tune to herself, carrying some bags of groceries inside.

"Mother!" Zofia gasped. "Ooh, if she sees us home early, she's gonna be mad."

"You're not gonna lie to her, are you?" Elyse asked.

"Well... Lying is wrong... But... She might get mad if we say we got in trouble in school." Zofia frowned.

"Ah, but not if we EXPLAIN what happened," LJ replied. "If anything, we were trying to save their lives!"

"Do you think she'll understand?" Zofia pouted. "My biggest fear is letting Mother down."

"Don't worry, sis: if we explain ourselves, then Mom will understand." LJ nodded.

Zofia looked nervous, but also hopeful that her brother would be right. Cherry hummed to herself as she unloaded the groceries that she brought into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom," LJ waved to Cherry. "I bet you're wondering why we're home so early. First off, we didn't get into trouble."

"Babies...?" Cherry replied. 

"We didn't, honest!" Zofia said. "Uh... Um... There was a flood in the school!"

"I think if there was a flood, I would know about it..." Cherry said.

"Sis!" LJ glared.

"Sorry, I panicked." Zofia said.

LJ sighed. "We were trying to warn everyone in the school that the wiring had been mixed up and that the spot the classroom is built in is actually a giant trash compactor, but they didn't believe us, and had us sent home on the Kindergarten bus!" he exclaimed. "If you want the truth told RIGHT, gotta do it myself, I guess..."

"We're sorry, Mother..." Zofia sniffled. "Please don't be really mad at us."

Cherry sighed a bit, looking exasperated. "This place is worse than when I went to Wonderland with those Ever After High girls..."

"...You're not mad?" Zofia asked her mother. 

"Of course not!" Cherry replied. "This kind of stuff used to happen to me all the time! You feel like you're the only sane one in a place of whack-jobs!"

"I told you she'd understand," LJ replied. "Seriously though, every day I've gone there, I've had three aneurysms, six nervous twitches, and for some reason black smoke has been coming out of my ears."

"Oh... Poor baby!" Cherry frowned to him before patting him on the head a little. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that."

"Thanks, Mom," LJ sighed. "And don't worry, cuz we found a school that Elyse could attend that wouldn't be so ridiculously crazy. It's that town between Peach Creek and Southdale...called Bluffington. I got a pen-pal there!"

"Bluffington? Elyse?" Cherry asked.

"Hi!" Elyse looked over with a wave.

"...She looks familiar..." Cherry said. "I must be overworking myself, have I met this friend before?" she then asked LJ and Zofia.

"She's Mr. Thor's daughter." explained LJ.

"Oh... Ohh!!!" Cherry then said. "Thor... Oh... My gosh... Hello, there."

"You kinda look like MY mom... Only different hair color and eyes." Elise said to her.

"Heh... Yeah... Funny thing about that." Cherry replied.

"Apparently, a lot of people confused Cherry and your mom for one another," explained Lionel as he came downstairs. "At least until your mother got her hair dyed with a blue streak through it."

"That makes sense," Elise said. "So, you're Lionel Schwartz Sr... I've heard some things about you too. The way my dad talked about you though, I'd swear you were a cartoon."

"He kind of is sometimes." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Well, cartoon-like," replied Lionel. "But why split hairs?"

"Well, it's nice to meet you both," Elyse said. "I guess on the bright side of being in Wayside School, I got to meet your kids because they've been some of the best friends I've ever had."

LJ and Zofia gave sheepish smiles at that.

"Well, they did give it their all," replied Lionel. "And we'll also do what we can to make sure you get that school transfer to Bluffington."

"My dad called Uncle Drell," Elyse said. "I guess all we can do now is wait."

"I guess we'll find out soon..." said LJ. "Or tomorrow."

"I hope so..." Elise said. 

"I hope so too," Cherry replied. "Though if something's very important, Drell won't procrastinate... Much."

"He do that with you and Uncle Atticus?" Zofia asked.

"Well, at least he learned not to come at our houses in the middle of the night to drag us on adventures." Cherry replied.

"It wasn't much, but by comparison it was...a start." Lionel replied.

"Don't worry, kid," Cherry said to Elise. "I'm sure he'll find a way for you and your parents to let you go to school there." 

"Thanks, Mrs. Schwartz." Elise replied.

"No problem." Cherry smiled.

They soon all had lunch together which was a cheese pizza so they could all agree on it rather than argue over toppings as she loved bacon and Lionel did not, plus cheese pizza was stretchy and awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, the afternoon gave way to the evening, and the others continued to wait. Thor began to pace around his home, looking quite on edge himself.

"Thor... Sit down... You're gonna run a hole in the floor..." Zoe told her husband.

"Why hasn't Uncle Drell called back yet?!" Thor cried out. "Doesn't he know how important this whole thing is?"

"He'll call back," advised Zoe. "He wouldn't ditch us in a time of need like this."

"D'oh... I hope so, dear..." Thor sighed as he was a bit on edge. 

"He's probably fine," Zoe replied. "Ambrose probably got in trouble in school again."

"Oh, that kid," Thor rolled his eyes a bit. "He's a bit of a Bart Simpson sometimes."

"Except he feels remorse for his actions," Zoe replied. "Not to mention he still respects HIS dad."

"Yeah, that's true..." Thor had to admit. "Ooh..." he then held his stomach.

"Thornton, relax," Zoe coaxed to her husband, trying to soothe him. "You know you get bad stomach aches when you get stressed or worried."

"I know," Thor groaned as he held his stomach. "I just want our little girl to be happy... And that's also why I decided to try to look for work."

"Well, look for something you enjoy doing." replied Zoe.

"You hungry?" Thor asked. "I'm a little hungry."

"Only you could get hungry again after a stomach ache," Zoe rolled her eyes playfully. "Why don't you make us some sandwiches?"

"Okay." Thor gave a weak smile, going to the kitchen now, making some sandwiches, but not with magic, with his own two hands.

"Well, one thing's still the same," Zoe replied as she ate hers. "Your sandwiches are STILL the tastiest food in both realms."

"Aww, thanks, ZoZo!" Thor beamed.

"Hey, no problem." Zoe replied.

Thor hugged her with one arm as he ate his own sandwich happily. Elyse peeked into the door and shuffled her foot as she came home a little late due to hanging out with LJ and Zofia.

"Hm?" Thor asked as he swallowed. "Oh, hey, Elyse! What's up?"

"Hey, guys..." Elyse said to her parents. "Any word from Uncle Drell yet?"

"Afraid not." Zoe sighed.

"He's letting us stew..." Thor added. "He LOVES to keep people in painful suspense. Erm... How was school?"

"Like a banana nut muffin," Elyse replied. "Totally bananas and definitely nuts."

Thor giggled at that. "Good one, El."

"Sandwiches?" Elyse asked.

"Yep!" Thor smiled. "I made one for you just in case."

"Thanks, Dad." Elyse smiled back before eating it.

"No problem," Thor replied. "Maybe I could somehow profit from these..."

"You think you might have a food truck or something in the local park?" Zoe suggested.

"Yeah, I think I could do that," Thor said. "I'll start out small with that and see how it goes for a while to see if people like my food enough for me to start a full on business with it, like having my own Sandwich Shop."

"There you go, that could really bring in some dough for you!" Elyse replied. "In cash AND in actual dough!"

Thor smiled thoughtfully as he ate his extra sandwich in content. Eventually, a crystal ball went off and Zoe went to get it while Thor and Elyse bonded.

"Sandwiches... Everyone loves sandwiches!" Thor beamed.

"I think it's gonna be great for you, Dad." Elyse smiled hopefully.

"Aw... How'd I get so lucky to have a sweet little thing like you?" Thor cooed to his daughter.

"You met Mom." Elyse replied.

"Yeah... I did..." Thor smiled with his hands together. "Equestria Land truly was the most magical place on Earth."

"Oh, boy, here we go again..." Elyse said playfully. "The 'How I Met Your Mother' story."

Just then, Zoe came back from answering the crystal ball.

"What's up, Mom?" asked Elyse.

"Well, 'Grunkle Drell' called." Zoe said.

"Yeah?!" Elyse asked in suspense. 

"What's something you want more than anything in the world?" Zoe asked. "Erm... Within reason."

"Well, mostly to get out of Wayside School as soon as possible with the help of my new friends." Elyse said.

"Well... About that... Your Grunkle Drell just called, and he had some news to share, but he can't come right back, but he'll be right over for Sunday dinner," Zoe told her daughter. "What do you think this means?"

Elyse paused in thought before gasping dramatically, almost like she was having a dream. "Could it be?!" 

"He'll be escorting you to Bluffington School after this weekend and you're welcome to bring along your friends." Zoe then said.

Elyse's lips twitched, as they grew into a wide smile. "THANK YOU-THANK YOU-THANK YOU!!!" she gushed, hugging her parents.

Thor and Zoe both smiled fondly from the hug as they hadn't seen their daughter this happy in quite some time.

"Just remember to tell Uncle Drell 'thank you' at dinner." Thor said.

"Oh, believe me, I will." Elyse replied.

"Atta girl!" Zoe winked.

Elyse beamed to her parents as she looked so excited and happy to finally escape from Wayside School. And honestly, can you really blame her?

Meanwhile, Zofia sat up after taking a bit of a power nap in her bed before looking around. "Something tells me that something amazing just happened to a new someone that we recently befriended." she said to herself.

"You mean Elyse?" asked LJ. "Well, she deserves some good fortune after having to endure the madness that is Wayside..."

"Call it a gut feeling, but I can almost feel it like it's happening right now..." Zofia said. "Either that or I ate too much Chinese food and it's catching up to me."

"Probably the first thing." LJ replied.

"I feel like I have senses of people's destinies like Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry." Zofia said.

"Oh, cool!" LJ replied.

"At least, I think so, do you think so too?" Zofia smiled hopefully.

"I think so, too." LJ nodded.

Zofia smiled from that as that made her feel a bit confident. LJ smiled back at her.

Meanwhile, Cherry and Lionel were downstairs, doing the dishes together before a note came out of the toaster. 

"Uh, Lionel, could you get that?" Cherry asked. "My hands are kinda wet."

"Sure, hon!" Lionel saluted as he got the note out of the toaster. "Huh...well, ain't that a kicker!"

"What is it?" Cherry asked while washing the current dish in her hands.

"Thor and Zoe are hosting a special Sunday Dinner." Lionel smiled.

"I thought they did that with Drell and Hilda?" Cherry replied.

"Yes, but it's to celebrate Elyse being transferred out of Wayside School!" Lionel smiled.

"Oh! That IS wonderful!" Cherry then beamed.

"I KNOW, right?" replied Lionel. "This is SO AWESOME!!!"

"Something tells me we're gonna see more of this Elyse kid in the future." Cherry guessed with a small smile.

"And I think you might be right!" Lionel nodded.

"Well, I suppose we could go," Cherry chuckled. "Saves me the trip of making dinner this weekend for a little while. Plus it'd be nice to get out of the house."

"You got a point there," Lionel nodded. "We also played a part in getting Elyse out of Wayside...small as it was."

"Sounds like a lot of fun already," Cherry replied. "I suppose we could visit."

The puppy-kittens soon ran by, chasing each other on the floor.

"They're at it again," Cherry rolled her eyes playfully. "It's like Patch's brothers and sisters on the farm."

"Except on a smaller scale," Lionel added. "Who'd have thunk cross-breeding species was possible on this scale?!"

"Oh, I dunno, but at least they're happy." Cherry said before putting up the last dish and soon dried her hands.

Lionel nodded. "And that's alright for me!" he replied.

"Do you think anyone would adopt a puppy-kitty?" Cherry wondered.

The young pets looked a bit sad about hearing that.

"Oh, uh, don't get me wrong, but every pet has to leave around your age eventually..." Cherry said bashfully.

"Well, maybe Elyse would want one," suggested Furrball. "She and Susan really got along, from what I could see!"

"Fair enough by me." Cherry replied. 

"I did have fun with her yesterday." Susan admitted.

"Guess you two are gonna go great together!" Lionel smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Some time had passed...

"Is it the weekend yet?" Zofia asked, sitting in a pile of the puppy-kittens to hide herself so she wouldn't be made to go back to Wayside School.

"I think so..." LJ replied. "But that might just be because we haven't gone back to school since that day."

"I feel bad for abandoning Todd..." Zofia said.

"If he doesn't forgive us, then he doesn't need to be our friend, it'll be alright." LJ told her.

"I guess so..." Zofia pouted. "Ooh... Your guys's fur is so soft like a Puffle."

"What's a Puffle?" asked Tim.

"It's a pet from a web game I found," Zofia said. "Mother says it'll rot your brain and waste your time... But it's fun. It's called Club Penguin."

"Ohhh." replied Barry.

"Kids...?" Cherry's voice called.

Zofia ducked down as the puppy-kittens soon made a pyramid to hide her.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," Cherry said. "I just wanted to tell you that we'll be having dinner this weekend in The Other Realm."

"For Elyse, right?" asked LJ.

"Yes, for Elyse," Cherry replied. "Mr. and Mrs. Moltenscar insisted that we come over to celebrate."

"Well...that's alright by me!" LJ replied. "Should be fun, sis!"

"Yeah!" Zofia added.

"And no Club Penguin for a while," Cherry told her. "I swear, that website will steal your free time."

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" remarked Lionel, as Cherry's face went red.

"Shup," she replied. "Or no nookie for you tonight."

Lionel quickly zipped his mouth shut.

"That's a good boy." Cherry smirked.

"Yes'm." Lionel replied.

"All right, guys, don't crowd Zofia." Cherry told the puppy-kittens.

They soon moved out of the way, going back to their parents.

"Now, I just want you to remember to be on your best behavior," Cherry told LJ and Zofia. "So... Don't cause TOO much trouble like the Warner Brothers and Warner Sister."

"We promise," LJ replied. "Come ON, Mom, where's the trust?"

"Just wanna make sure..." Cherry told them. "Ooh, I wonder what they're gonna serve us? Thor's a pretty good cook." 

"I guess it could be anything, but it can't beat your pizza burgers." Zofia said.

"Well, I learned a special recipe for that myself." Cherry chuckled.

"And I thank my lucky stars for that each day." Lionel replied.

"Nice to see where you got your favorite food from." Zofia said to LJ, knowing how much her brother loved pizza burgers.

"Oh, shell yeah!" LJ nodded, licking his lips.

Eventually, it was the weekend, and Elyse had her hair done a bit differently, wearing a nice sweater top with a cute skirt and shoes.

"Mom... Dad... Do we have to dress nicely?" Elyse asked. "It's just my new friends and Grunkle Drell."

"That may be so, dear, but tonight is a special dinner." Zoe reminded her daughter.

"And for special dinners, everyone on TV always dresses formally!" Thor replied as he put on his shirt.

"You guys really need to stop watching old sitcoms..." Elise muttered to herself.

There was then suddenly laughter heard which made her look around in surprise and felt startled.

"Who installed a laugh track?" Elyse grumbled.

The laughter then continued.

"I did." Thor smiled innocently which brought in even more laughter.

"Who'd you borrow it from, Dan Schneider?" Elyse deadpanned.

Thor blinked. "...Who?"

Elyse just face-palmed. 

"Now, Lionel and Cherry should be here soon." Zoe smiled to her daughter.

"So let's try to make this dinner a good one!" Thor added.

"Yes, Mom... Okay, Daddy..." Elyse gave a small smile to her parents as she sat on the living room couch.

"Now let's paint a family portrait!" Thor beamed as he began to paint a picture of them all together as a song called "Without Us" preformed by Johnny Mathis and Deniece Williams played in the background.

"Oy." Elyse rolled her gray eyes, unable to resist.

Eventually, Thor finished. "And....THERE!" he exclaimed. "Van Gogh himself couldn't have done it better!"

Elyse and Zoe came to take a look.

"Wow! That looks amazing, Dad!" Elyse smiled.

"Aw, thanks," replied Thor. "It was really easy!"

Zoe hugged him before kissing his cheek. "Thor, you're so talented, you should really show the world." she then told him.

"I'm a little shy actually." Thor smiled bashfully.

"That's what makes you so adorable~" Zoe beamed. "You're humble, too!"

Thor smiled bashfully to them before the upstairs doorbell rang and he went to get it.

"That must be the Schwartzes." Zoe then said.

"Oh, boy!" Elyse beamed about seeing her new friends.

Thor opened the door, and Lionel, Cherry, LJ, Zofia, and David were outside.

"Evening, Thor," Lionel waved. "Mind if we come in?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't!" Thor smiled as he let them come inside.

They soon walked in on the top floor of the house before following him downstairs.

"Chicken should be ready pretty soon," Thor said. "Oh! Chicken is okay, right, Lionel? I know there's some foods you won't eat..."

"Sure, chicken sounds awesome!" Lionel nodded.

"Okay, I had a pretty good feeling about that, so that's why I put it in the oven." Thor chuckled as he welcomed them into his home.

"Pretty nice place, Thor," Cherry said. "Almost reminds me of your parents' place."

"Well, they let me borrow some furniture." Thor smiled.

"Aw, that's nice of them." replied Lionel.

Elyse looked for something to watch on TV as LJ and Zofia came to sit with her as the adults went to talk in the kitchen. She then shut the door to muffle out some of the sound with a smirk. "That's better."

"Can't wait for you to officially get to your new school!" LJ smiled.

"Yeah, same here," Elyse replied with a small smile back. "I feel like I've waited for this moment my whole life."

"We're glad to have helped, El." Zofia smiled back.

"Oh, yeah." LJ agreed.

"I'm a little nervcited." Elyse smiled to them before putting on a show called Pepper Ann.

"Well, that makes sense," Zofia said. "You'll be going to a new school with new people."

"But then again, you'll also be okay." LJ replied.

"Thanks, gang," Elyse said. "Finally, something to watch. I swear all my parents watch anymore are sitcoms about families from the old days."

"Parents." LJ and Zofia both playfully rolled their eyes.

"Aww... Pepper Ann just ended..." Elyse pouted. "Huh... I haven't seen this show in a while."

"What's this?" Zofia asked, seeing the new show coming on after the cartoon ended.

"This is Teen Angel," Elyse explained. "It's about this kid whose recently deceased best friend returns to Earth as his guardian angel."

"Hmm..." LJ remarked. "Sounds neat."

"It's alright," Elyse said. "It's always funny though to see how mortals make teenage supernatural beings for their TV Shows."

"As in seeing how much stuff they get wrong?" LJ replied. "Yeah; last month, I heard they actually plan on doing a TV series about your cousin Sabrina as a superhero! It's a little far-fetched, but still better than making her some edgy, angsty teenager who's involved with all this demonic stuff."

"Sabrina a superhero?" Elyse replied before chuckling, but not in a bullying way towards her distant cousin. "Sure, I'll believe that when I see it." 

"And as for the dark and edgy side of Sabrina?" Zofia asked curiously.

"Eh..." Elise shrugged. "I like Grunkle Drell's stories about her better from when she was younger and he eventually moved in when he and Graunt Hilda rekindled their relationship with each other."

LJ nodded. "Now THOSE were some fun stories," he agreed. "I mean, Sabrina's life was kind of depressing, so she deserves to have a LITTLE humor in it to lighten things up!"

"Ah, you thought so too, huh?" Elyse replied. "I love those stories though... I especially like the one where Sabrina dumps that Aaron Jacobs doofus on their wedding day to run away with Harvey. It's both romantic and heartwarming since I feel like I've waited seven years for that story arch to come true."

"Story arc to come true...?" Zofia repeated, a bit weirded out from her choice of words.

"Ah, whenever Grunkle Drell came over when I was younger, he always showed up once a week to tell me a new story about Sabrina from when she lived with Hilda and Zelda," Elyse explained. "I always hated though when he would end one with 'To Be Continued'!"

"Cliffhangers really stink, don't they?" LJ replied. "I mean, all that waiting and listening, and then...BAM! Left in suspense!!"

"I swear, I think he did it on purpose to get me to pay attention and keep listening him to more, especially that time when Sabrina got her Witch License." Elyse crossed her arms with a small pout.

"I wouldn't put it past him..." Zofia replied.

"So, your great-aunt and great-uncle are both coming?" LJ asked. "Is Ambrose gonna come too?"

"I think he fell behind on his homework again because Graunt Hilda said she had to call Zelda for a favor." Elyse shrugged.

"Could be." replied Zofia.

Eventually, Drell and Hilda came by.

"Hey, you grew," Drell teased Thor. "Now you're a head lower than me." 

"I was always big for my age," Thor smirked a bit, teasing back. "Mom said I had a growth spurt after middle school graduation." 

"You sure did." Drell smirked back, ruffling up his nephew's hair a bit, even if he was all grown up now.

"Anyways, it's nice to see you two," Zoe replied. "Come in, we're almost done."

"Thank you, dear," Hilda smiled. "Dinner smells great."

"A-thank you." Thor smiled back.

"All the more reason for us to come!" Drell replied as he was about to race to the table, but Hilda held him back.

"That and the big announcement." she chided him.

"Oh...right." Drell replied.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Hilda asked her husband.

"Me?! Forget something?" Drell gasped. "What would I ever forget?"

Hilda opened her mouth.

"Don't answer that," Drell muttered, covering her mouth. "Ahem... Gather around, children! Uncle Drell has a tale to tell!"

The kids looked at each other as they came into the dining room and sat down.

"Remember what we told you." Cherry reminded David of his best manners.

David nodded in response. Everyone soon gathered around in the dining room. Elyse rubbed her hands together, a bit sheepishly.

"Alright, lay it on us, Drell!" Lionel exclaimed. "The tension is eating away at us!"

"All right, I wanna thank you all for coming out here tonight," Drell said. "Cherry, Lionel, so nice to see you."

"It's actually pretty nice to see you too." Cherry replied.

"Well, Elyse, you made it this far," Drell then said to his grandniece. "I'm getting you out of Wayside School at long last."

"You couldn't have come at a better time." smiled Elyse.

"Also, here," Drell soon said, giving his nephew a big bag of money. "This should be enough for school supplies, and also, you can use some of this to get yourself a job based on your food."

"Aw, even you think I'm a good cook?" Thor smiled.

"Boy, I've tasted that stuff you made at School Bake Sales, and it was quite amazing!" Drell replied. "You bake better than Hilda!"

Hilda gave a small glance from that, not angry, just a bit jumpy from that being said.

"Uh, you bake good too of course." Drell then told her quickly.

Hilda smiled at that, while Drell wiped his brow with a sigh of relief. Thor chuckled a bit, opening up the bag to see hundreds and hundreds of dollars. 

"I hope that's enough," Drell said. "If my memory serves me correctly, a lot of mortal stuff is quite expensive."

"Oh, they can be, sir." Zoe nodded to him.

"And I think this is gonna be plenty," Thor added. "Once again, thanks a ton, Uncle Drell."

"Well, you're my favorite nephew." Drell replied.

"Aren't I your only nephew?" Thor smirked.

"Why do you think you're my favorite?" Drell smirked back.

Thor pondered for a few seconds, and then replied, "Good point."

"You remind me so much of my old friend Maui." Drell commented.

A timer soon went off and Thor's eyes widened before he zipped off to the kitchen to get their dinner.

"Anyway, I'm just looking forward to be anywhere but Wayside School." Elyse then said.

"You said it, cous," agreed LJ. "That place has no sense of logic whatsoever! Nothing there happens for any actual reason!"

"Well, I'm sure Bluffington Middle School will be better." Zoe smiled apologetically.

"Thanks, Mom," Elyse smiled, leaning over to hug her. "Coming from you, that means a lot."

"Aww, come here~" Zoe beamed, hugging her daughter right away.

"It's astounding how much you two look alike." Zofia said about her mother and Elyse's mother.

"Yeah, that's a funny story." Cherry replied.

"It all started after a Spring Break we spent in Equestria," explained Lionel. "...But I digress: I'll just give you the abridged-for-time version. Zoe decided to dye her hair with a blue streak through it so that way, nobody would get her and Cherry mixed up anymore!"

"Yeah, kinda surprised people still mixed us up, though I had more of Cherry's perky side to her perky goth persona." Zoe added.

"She really does," Thor smiled as he began to serve dinner to everyone once it was ready to be eaten. "But that's the way I love her."

"You two are pretty cute together, and I think this little tyke proves it." Drell said before gesturing to Elyse.

"Uh, yeah..." Elyse smiled bashfully.

Zoe and Thor beamed. "Thanks~!"

"Oh, also, Elyse, I brought you some reading material for if things go slow in your new school." Hilda said before magicking up a a gift wrapped book.

"Wow! Thanks, Aunt Hilda," Elyse smiled as she accepted the gift and began to open it. "'Amphibia: The Anne Boonchuy Story'?" 

"It's about a human girl who ends up in a new magical world and tries to find a way to survive it while trying to get back home to Earth," Hilda explained, smiling back to her. "I thought you might like it."

LJ and Zofia gasped in amazement. "Whoa....!!" they both exclaimed. "That looks so awesome!!"

"Maybe you guys could read it together." Hilda suggested.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Hilda, it looks great!" Elyse beamed.

"It kinda reminds me of that time Cherry and Atticus went to Gravity Falls." Drell commented, drooling a bit as Thor carved the chicken for everyone.

"Oh, yeah," Lionel nodded. "That was an insane summer, for sure!"

Finally, they soon sat down and ate their dinner together.

"Oh, Thor, how'd you become such a great cook?" Hilda asked.

"Television." Thor smiled bashfully.

Hilda shrugged. "Works for me!" she replied.

"Well... You DID have a lot of fun at that Rocky Harbor place with Fred Jones's uncle Bobby Flay," Drell said. "Though... I question how that's even possible sometimes." 

"Ah, Scooby's adventures were always something else, honey," Hilda told her husband. "Like that summer that Cherry and Lionel spent with your old friend, Vincent van Ghoul along with that boy Flim-Flam and Scooby's little nephew, Scrappy."

"Now THAT was definitely pulse-pounding, not to mention a little weird in-between." Lionel remarked.

"Great chicken, Mr. Moltenscar." Zofia said, enjoying her dinner very much.

"Thanks," Thor replied. "Glad you all like it!"

LJ and Lionel nodded in agreement, since their mouths were full.

"Gourmet cook... Circle..." Thor said, writing a little note to himself.

And so everyone continued enjoying their dinner. After dinner, both Thor and Elise were a bit nervous and excited about their incoming futures with Elise transferring out of Wayside School to a new place for education, and Thor beginning his new career path.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor soon invited the others to come to the park with him as he brought out a food truck with an empty jar for money as he began to open up his truck and got his food ready while drumming his fingers against the table, waiting for his future customers. Little did he know, he was by a college campus, and his first customer soon came.

"Sandwich Train, huh?" The young college student asked. 

"It was the only name I could trademark," Thor shrugged innocently to her. "Have we met? You look familiar?"

"No, I think I'd remember you too... Anyway, I'd like a peanut butter and gumball sandwich with some fries." The student said.

"Heh... Sure thing..." Thor chuckled, making the sandwich after accepting her money. "Funny, my little sister used to eat those all the time."

"Really?" The college student asked. "What was she like?"

"Oh... Sometimes annoying..." Thor replied. "Very sweet though... I feel very lucky to have become such a great big brother to an awesome little sister, even if she was a monkey sometimes."

"'Cuz she said 'ooh, ooh, ah, ah,' a lot as a baby?" The college student smirked.

Thor glanced at her before thinking a bit. "...Bebe...?"

"Maybe?" The college student smirked.

"It IS you!" Thor exclaimed, taking the student in one of his trademark bear-hugs.

"Gah!" Phoebe yelped before laughing and hugging him back. "Hey, Thornton!"

"Oh, Phoebe, just look at you," Thor beamed, setting her back down, a bit emotionally. "Oh, you're all grown up..." 

Phoebe smiled before doing a little twirl, then saw one of her friends and gestured for her to come over.

"We gettin' some food or what?" The student asked, staring at her phone as she texted on it, not looking up.

"Hannah, this is my big brother, Thor!" Phoebe beamed. 

"Hey." The student said, not looking up from her phone still which made Phoebe roll her eyes a bit.

"Lemme guess, she's the talkative type, right?" asked Thor sarcastically.

"She's pretty nice most of the time though," Phoebe shrugged before hitting Hannah's phone with her pointer finger. "We're roommates."

"Hey, my battery just died..." Hannah said before putting her phone down. "Uh... What kinda food do you have here?" she then asked.

"What ever kind of sandwich you want." Thor smiled to her.

"They're kind of his specialty," replied Phoebe. "So go ahead and order one!"

"Hmm... I think I'll take a grilled chicken sandwich with some cheese and bacon." Hannah said.

"Hmm... A bit ordinary, but okay." Thor smiled as he went to make that sandwich. 

"So, your brother's a sandwich maker... Guess it's better than what MY brother these days." Hannah shrugged.

"What's he do?" Thor asked while cooking.

"He's a garbage man." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Guess everyone needs a hobby these days," replied Thor. "I know I do!"

Hannah and Phoebe chuckled to that. The girls were soon given their sandwiches and Phoebe paid her brother before they began to eat up and they both beamed.

"Oh, my gosh... This is the best chicken sandwich I've ever had!" Hannah gasped.

"Aw, come on now." Thor smiled bashfully.

"Gotta give credit when it's due," Lionel replied. "At least he's humble about it!"

"Looks like it's going good." Cherry added.

Elyse found a quiet spot in the park with LJ and Zofia as she began to read from her new book with them about Anne's journey into a new world populated by magical frogs. 

"Oh! Poor Anne!" Zofia frowned. "The others think she's a monster."

"Well, they're not used to seeing humans in Amphibia," replied LJ. "Some folks react badly to things they don't understand."

"This is a really great story so far though," Zofia said. "I think I like Polly."

"Yeah, she seems cool." Elyse agreed.

"Yeah, Polly is cool, but Sprig's really funny!" LJ replied.

"Somehow, I knew you'd like Sprig." Zofia chuckled to her brother.

Todd was soon shown in the park before he came out to see them. "Guys...?" he then said in surprise.

"Hey, it's 344!" LJ replied.

"Very funny." Todd rolled his eyes from that.

"Kidding, kidding!" LJ replied. "Hey, Todd, what's up?"

"Just glad to get out of school for the weekend," Todd said. "I guess at least Wayside School is normal enough to go through five days a week and let us out for the weekend, though I know Maurecia's probably gonna miss me and show me by Monday."

"By punching, right?" replied LJ. "We're sorry that we couldn't get you out of Wayside, too."

"Some friends." Todd sighed.

"We'll make it up to you somehow." Zofia told him.

"Right..." Todd replied.

"Erm, it'll be alright, Todd," Elyse spoke up. "I mean, I've been in Wayside longer. Maybe you'll be just like me."

"Maybe." Todd replied.

Elyse shrugged bashfully.

"Uh, what're you reading?" Todd asked, sitting with her.

"Oh, it's a book my Aunt Hilda got for me," Elyse replied. "This girl ends up trapped in another alternate world after finding an old box with her friends."

"Though over time, it feels less like they were her friends and more like they were using her." added LJ.

"I'm getting that vibe too." Zofia nodded in agreement.

"Heh, I think I could use that book myself after the week I had even though I saved the school from falling down." Todd replied.

"Well, you never know," shrugged LJ. "You might actually luck out at some point."

"I guess only time can tell," Todd shrugged back. "I guess I wish you good luck at your new school, Elyse."

"Thanks, Todd." Elyse replied. 

"No problem." Todd said with a small smile.

"Glad you're a good sport." smiled Zofia. 

"Well, I try whenever I can," Todd replied. "Especially going to a school like that."

"So, Todd..." Elyse said.

"Yeah?" Todd replied.

"What even HAPPENED at your old school?!" Elyse, LJ, and Zofia asked.

"Well...it's a long story," replied Todd. "I used to go to a plain old 1-story school. I'd always been the kinda guy who likes to help out. Then one day, I saw the Kindergarten class needed some help getting their toys off the shelf. But when I got them, the shelf broke, and the toys got rolled across the street somehow...and got thrown in a wood chipper. That sound...the horrible sound of their crying. The kids never got over that...and to be honest, neither did I."

"Gosh.... I'm sorry...." Elyse flinched.

"It's okay," Todd sighed. "It was a pretty gruesome experience."

"Now we feel even WORSE for not getting you out of Wayside." LJ replied.

"We'll make it up to you somehow." Zofia added.

"It's okay, really..." Todd said. "It's not like you have a way to control my scholarship or anything."

"You're right on that." replied Elyse.

"Thanks anyway, I guess." Todd shrugged.

More and more people seemed to come to Thor's food truck as it seemed to be a success so far.

"Okay, Thor is seriously raking in the dough with this sandwich truck!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Who knew?" Cherry replied as she ate her own sandwich which was a simple club sandwich with ham, turkey, cheese, and bacon with toasted bread.

"Guess he just needed time..." Lionel replied.

"Yeah, but this is the best club sandwich I've had in a long time." Cherry said as she enjoyed her sandwich.

Lionel shrugged at that. "Fair point."

"Mm~..." Cherry beamed from the sandwich.

Thor soon came to take a break, wiping his forehead. "Phew! What a rush."

"Well, it IS lunch time," Zoe smiled to him. "But you're doing great!"

"Thanks, hon!" Thor replied.

Zoe then gave him a kiss before wincing. "Ooh. You're sweaty."

"If you can't take the heat, get outta the kitchen." Thor smirked.

"Nah, I can handle it," replied Zoe. "Question is, can YOU?"

Thor chuckled a bit to her before wiping his forehead as cooking for a while had made him sweaty. 

"Well, you seemed like you were having fun." Cherry said to him.

"Oh, I was," Thor smiled. "Cooking has always been a passion of mine."

"Heh, I mostly remember that from that time with the Gourmet Ghost." Cherry replied.

Lionel chuckled. "Boy, was THAT a fun time!"

"Congratulations, Thor." Cherry said.

"Thanks, guys," Thor smiled. "I think I could use some lunch myself. Uh, maybe something other than a sandwich though."

"Sounds great to me," replied Lionel. "After all, nothing says cultured taste like a little variety!"

"Thanks for coming on opening day, you didn't have to do that." Thor said.

"Thor, you're our friend, we wanted to." Cherry replied.

"We had to show support for one of our best buddies somehow!" Lionel added.

"Well... Thanks..." Thor smiled before holding his stomach from hunger due to making sandwiches for a few hours. "That means a lot." 

Two-Tone and Furrball soon came out with their children and the group began to chase and run with each other before Susan ran up to Elyse, remembering her from her visit.

"Hi, Elyse!" Susan barked, wagging her tail.

"Huh? Oh! Hey there, girl," Elyse smiled, picking up the puppy-kitten. "Surprised to see you again."

"Same here!" Susan nodded. "I can hardly wait to be adopted by you! We are gonna have SO much FUN!!"

"Yeah!" Elyse beamed.

LJ and Zofia smiled for Elyse while Two-Tone and Furrball looked very happy for Susan. And at least Elyse wouldn't have to attend Wayside anymore.

Eventually, Thor had lunch with his family at the picnic area which was of pizza.

"So your dad's a sandwich maker?" Todd asked Elyse.

"Sure looks like it." Elyse smiled hopefully.

"Well, he sure looks happy doing it," Todd replied. "Maybe I'll find something I'm happy doing AND find a way to make a living off it."

"Maybe someday, but you still have time decide," Zoe replied. "You're still young."

"What do you do?" Todd asked her.

"I work in a High Council Building," Zoe informed. "Thor's uncle used to be in charge of it for a while, and eventually, I went to look for work, so I went to work there. It's a lot of hours away from my family, but I always try to make time for them."

"Huh," replied Todd. "That's....pretty cool, I guess."

"So, Todd, are you looking to marry my daughter?" Thor asked.

"WHAT?!" Todd and Elyse yelped.

"You two seem close!" Thor smirked to them. "Come on! I think I can tell when Elyse likes someone."

"Daaad..." Elyse growled through her teeth, turning red in her pale face.

"WHAT?" asked Thor.

"Uh, we're just friends, sir... That's it..." Todd said sheepishly. "I don't like Elyse."

"Oh, so you're not friends then." Thor glared.

"I meant as a girlfriend!" Todd replied. "She and are I just friends, sir!"

"Dad!" Elyse replied. "Knock it off! You're embarrassing me!"

"I just wanna look out for you." Thor pouted to his daughter.

"Well, stop it!" Elyse complained. 

Thor pouted a bit.

"It's okay, she's not even old enough to be interested in boys like this at this age anyway." Zoe told her husband.

"I guess so..." Thor replied.

"Just settle down," Zoe told him. "You're going to scare them."

"Fine..." Thor sighed before he and Zoe looked back innocently to Todd and Elyse.

Todd and Elyse waved at him, and he waved back.

"So, uh, can I adopt this cat-dog thing?" Elyse asked, picking up Susan.

Thor and Zoe both smiled from that.

"Well... All right." Zoe smiled.

"Yippee!" cheered Elyse and Susan.

"Just be sure to keep a good eye on her and be responsible." Zoe said.

"Oh, I will." Elyse promised as she hugged Susan with glee.

"And I'll keep an eye on her, too!" Susan nodded.

"Well, that makes me feel safe." Thor chuckled to both of them.

Elyse smiled as she hugged Susan again as they were going to be pet and owner together now. It looked like the start of a brand-new adventure for both of them!


	10. Chapter 10

"Think she'll cry?" Zoe asked Thor.

"Going away from Wayside School?" Thor replied. "Probably tears of joy."

"That's what I mean." Zoe winked.

"Oh! Then, yes." Thor chuckled.

"I wouldn't blame her." LJ agreed.

"We did our best to put up with it." Zofia added.

"I think you did just fine," Cherry coaxed. "I'm sure it was troubling."

"Yeah, talk about a Wonderland experience." Zofia said.

"Ooh, don't get me started on Wonderland." Cherry replied.

"I take it you've been there?" asked LJ.

"A couple of times, yeah," Cherry replied. "It was supposed to be a vacation when I was stressed out from school at that time."

"A vacation from what? Sanity?" asked Lionel. "Logic?"

"I just wanted to get out of school for a while and have some distractions." Cherry replied.

"I guess that's fair," replied Lionel. "But there are better places and better ways to get that."

"The name 'Wonderland' just sounded great at the time." Cherry said.

"That makes sense," Zofia replied. "I mean... It sounds very hopeful and whimsical... Wonderland."

"That's how they get ya," replied Lionel. "And then, when you're in, everything just gets crazy."

"At least they only had school one day out of the whole year." Cherry smirked. 

"But Mother, you loved school." Zofia replied.

"Yes, but the studying and testing usually ruined it for me," Cherry sighed. "Also, that's why we were able to take so many Equestrian vacations."

Lionel nodded. "Yep...those were usually the most memorable parts of the year." he agreed.

"Those stories are always pretty interesting," Zofia said about the Equestrian adventures. "Especially with how they tie-in with other stories."

"Tell me about it." Cherry smirked to herself.

"We don't have to," Lionel replied. "You lived through them! Though it is getting late..."

"Aww, but we just got here!" Zofia pouted.

"Well, we don't want you two being too tired for any potential new adventures, now do we?" asked Lionel.

"Hmm... All right..." Zofia said.

"Thank you so much for coming to help support me, guys," Thor smiled. "This was a really great day!"

"That's for sure!" Zoe agreed.

"Hey, it was the least we could do," replied Cherry. "Anything for a friend."

Thor soon pulled Cherry and Lionel into a hug.

"Heh... Love you too, big guy." Cherry chuckled weakly.

Lionel nodded in agreement. "Good luck, pal." he added.

"Thanks," Thor smiled. "We'll keep in touch."

"We shall." Cherry reassured.

And so the Schwartzes returned home to prepare for bedtime.

"All right, now that that's over..." Cherry said as Wayside School could now be done and forgotten about. "Let's get set for bed."

"Already on it." LJ and Zofia replied as they went upstairs.

"Good night!" Cherry told them.

"Night!" LJ and Zofia replied.

"Good night!" Lionel added as he got ready for bed as well.

Cherry put the TV on in the background as she began to get ready for bed with Lionel until they would go to sleep, then she would shut it off. Until then, they enjoyed the small moment they had together before dozing off.

"Well, that was an interesting adventure," Cherry said. "Hopefully LJ can cool down soon, I think this Wayside place kinda broke his brain."

"Yeah, I can see how." Lionel replied.

"I'm sorry we had to make the kids go through that..." Cherry sighed as she lay against the bed.

"Hey, so am I," Lionel replied. "But at least it was only temporary."

"Yeah, that's true," Cherry said. "Plus they got to help out some new friends."

"And in the end, that's at least a little comforting to know." Lionel replied.

"Yeah..." Cherry nodded before yawning a bit. "Ooh, the adventure life is a big and grand one at times."

Lionel nodded. "Still, I feel a little lousy for putting them through that; if only there was something we could do to make it up to them..." he replied.

"Yeah, that's an idea I'm sitting on." Cherry nodded from that.

"Well, we can continue considering it tomorrow." Lionel said.

"Fair enough..." Cherry said before yawning and turning over. "Mm... Good night."

"Good night." Lionel replied as he also turned over and went to sleep.

It was a peaceful night, and not just for them, but especially for Elyse as she looked excited about being in a new school. And hopefully, things would be better for her there.

The End


End file.
